


Caroline Stark series

by Klarolinemikaelson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Best Friends, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klarolinemikaelson/pseuds/Klarolinemikaelson
Summary: Tony Stark has a daughter named Caroline. Caroline and her best friends Katherine and Enzo have to navigate life being related and in close proximity to iron man. To dealing with the battle of New York to the mandarin attacks to getting bodyguards and Loki issues the four of them are family.
Relationships: Brock Rumlow/Eric Savin, Caroline Forbes & Tony Stark, Caroline Forbes/Eric Savin, Katherine Pierce/Tony Stark, Lorenzo “Enzo” St. John/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	1. Iron man

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first marvel story, I love the idea of Tony being a dad and his daughter being just like him and going through all this with her by his side.

Tony Stark had an awards Benefit in Vegas he had to go to he brings his daughter Caroline along with him. He wins the award but he is busy in the casino so when his his name is called Caroline accepts the award. " My father is very honored to accept this award."

Xxx

The next morning the woman Tony brought home to their mansion in Malibu is looking around the house for Tony in his dress shirt. She presses a button and an alarm goes off and a voice starts speaking to her startling her.

The front door opens and Christine turns around and sees a curly brown haired teenager in a black dress her heels are in her hand and she's yawning. Katherine met this guy last night named Elijah they spent the night together. " Who are you?"

Katherine just waves her heels at Christine and goes to her room. Katherine has been living with the Starks for a couple months her family used to work at Stark industries but they got relocated to Bulgaria.

Caroline and Katherine have been best friends since Caroline moved in with her dad when she was a baby. Caroline begged her dad to take Katherine in when they found out Katherine's parents were being relocated, Tony talked to Katherine's parents and they agreed.

Caroline and her other best friend Enzo were in the kitchen having breakfast when they heard the alarm and the voice. " That's Jarvis he runs the house and you must be my dads latest conquest."

Enzo has been living with the Starks since he was ten. Caroline and Katherine found him one day when they were at the park. Enzo was sitting on a bench alone, Caroline and Katherine came over sat down next to him and introduced themselves and they have been best friends ever since.

Enzo was in foster care and his foster mom had so many foster kids to look after she kind of forgot about Enzo so he took care of himself. Caroline and Katherine took it upon themselves to take care of him. Some nights he stayed at Caroline's house and some nights he stayed at Katherine's house.

One day Caroline asked him why they never go to his house and Enzo told them his mom gave him away and he lives with a bunch of other kids. Caroline understands her mom didn't want her either that's why she lives with her dad. Caroline begged her dad to talk to Enzo's foster mom and see if Enzo can live with them. Enzo's foster mom gave Tony all rights to Enzo.

Christine looks taken back at the question and that two teenagers are talking to her like this. "Excuse me."

Caroline is no stranger to telling the woman her father brings home to leave. " You just woke up from sleeping with Tony Stark right."

Christine nods " Well now that your life is complete. Pepper had your clothes dry cleaned and there's a car outside waiting to take you anywhere so you can leave."

" Who are you?"

Caroline shares a smiles with Enzo she loves this part when she shocks them with her identity. " Caroline Stark Tony's daughter."

Christine is stunned she can't believe Tony has a daughter.

Xxx

Caroline goes to the lab/garage and Enzo went to check on Katherine " Dad you can't just bring random women home other people live here too."

"I know that. Did the girl leave?"

" Yes she's gone you can come out of hiding now."

Tony looks at his daughter leaning up against her Porsche still in her pajamas a tank top and a pair of sleep shorts and a pair of Uggs. " And what about you when I left bed this morning I saw you sneaking a guy out."

Caroline goes to say something but closes her mouth then opens it again " We're not taking about me."

Tony had to raise Caroline on his own her mother was a one nightstand that didn't want her after she gave birth. " Now Caroline I've been a pretty easy parent I let your two best friends live with us, I've taken you all over the world, got you a Porsche. I need you to promise me that you won't fall in love with the first guy who thinks your pretty. Some guys out there will think your pretty your blonde you will be easily tricked and try to scam you. You prove them wrong your extremely smart and the future CEO of Stark industries."

Caroline nods but Tony isn't done parenting "Answer me one thing then I will drop it."

Tony is very protective of his daughter she is the most important person in his life the only other person who comes close to that level of important is his assistant Pepper. " What is it?"

" How did you meet this guy and does he have a name."

Caroline shakes her head and smiles she loves her dad so much he's always been there for her no matter what. If she had a problem and he was in a meeting he would stop the meeting and deal with her problem then goes back to his meeting. " First that's two questions and by the way that reporter woman couldn't have waited until we were home to jump your bones I did not need to see her kissing you in the helicopter. But anyway after we got home Katherine and Enzo asked me if I wanted to go out I figured you might want some privacy so we went out and I met this guy his name is Klaus he's amazing, British and really hot."

Tony can see his daughter is smiling talking about this Klaus guy. " Are you going to see him again?"

" I don't know I might."

Tony nods changing the topic "Are you ready to leave for Afghanistan?"

Caroline folds her arms over her chest she knows her dad isn't going to like this it's their thing to go on business trips together. Tony has always brought Caroline on his trips for one she was to young to stay home alone but two he loved their father daughter trips. " I'm not going I love traveling with you dad but I'm seventeen. I think you can do this one on your own. If you were going to be going to Paris, Milan, Rome, Italy even Australia I would so go but not this time. But I will drive you and pick up plus throw a party for you when you get back."

" Ok it won't be nearly as fun now."

" Dad of course it will be your going to be exploding things your favorite and there will be alcohol your other favorite."

Xxx

Caroline pulls up to the Stark private plane and sees James Rhodes her dads marine friend "Your late."

James always kind of scared her. " Sorry we were having a father daughter talk it took a little long."

James just looks at the teenager as she hugs her dad " I love you be safe."

" I love you too."

Xxx

Caroline comes back from dropping her dad off and there's an envelope in front of door. Enzo is watching tv in the living room when she comes in. " Hey gorgeous what's in the envelope?"

She sits on the couch next to him and opens the envelope and two pieces of paper comes out. Enzo picks one up while Caroline is checking to see if anything else is in the envelope. The picture Enzo picked up is a hand drawn picture of Caroline sleeping. " Gorgeous I think you have a stalker."

Caroline looks at the picture then notices there's a message at the bottom "Had a really good time last night Klaus."

" I don't have a stalker they're from that guy I met last night Klaus."

Enzo picks up the other picture is Caroline at the club they went to last night dancing. This one says " Can I see you again."

"He's a good artist I'll give him that but its still creepy he's sending you a hand drawn picture of you sleeping."

Caroline taking the pictures and standing up " I think they're romantic."

Two hours later Caroline and Katherine go to the mall to get a dress for Caroline's date that night. Enzo had opted out of the shopping trip he's been on enough shopping trips with Caroline and Katherine to last him a lifetime.

Xxx

That night Enzo answers the door and Klaus is on the other side wearing a suit. Caroline comes down the stairs in a short black strapless dress with black heels. Katherine and Enzo were just going to order a pizza and have a night in. " Have fun you too don't do anything I wouldn't do."

" Don't destroy the house."

Enzo getting comfy in a chair jokes " That's why we have Jarvis."

Jarvis speaks up " I take offensive to that."

Xxx

Klaus is in awe of this beautiful woman. He takes her to a fancy restaurant while they're waiting for there food they're talking. " I loved the drawings you sent me they're beautiful."

Klaus doesn't show anyone his drawings he has six siblings and they've see him draw but they don't see the drawing. " Thank you your the first person who I've shown my drawings to."

Caroline smiles she feels touched that he has shown her his drawings. " You should show others there really good it's like they're professional. Do you paint or just draw?"

" Both I have a studio at home that none of my siblings are allowed in."

As they're exiting the restaurant Klaus goes over to the valet and the paparazzi surround Caroline " Caroline who's the new guy?" " Is it true you and Ryan Gosling had a fling." "Anything new coming from Stark industries."

Caroline learned from a young age don't talk to the paparazzi. She finally gets to the car and Klaus is waiting for her "I'm sorry about that they get so annoying."

Klaus has lived in California since he was twelve and he has never been swarmed by the paparazzi. His family owns a chain of hotels called Mikaelsons. Klaus walks Caroline to the door and kisses her. "I fancy you. Your beautiful your strong your full of light I enjoy you."

Caroline blushes, " I enjoy you too." She looks down embarrassed " I would invite you in its only Katherine, Enzo and I. My dads out of the country but our butler Jarvis would tell him if I had a boy in the house."

Klaus lets out a little laugh " I understand I'll call you tomorrow."

Caroline smiles and kisses him one more time.

Xxx

Caroline is waiting on the Tarmac the next day when James comes off the plane with out Tony. " Where's my dad?"

" The car he was in was attacked."

Caroline covers her face with her hands " No he's gone he can't be gone."

James never liked the teenager she was always getting in the way but he does feel bad for her. " Caroline I will find your father."

Caroline was planning a party for her fathers welcome home she found women that he hadn't sleep with which is hard to do by the way. She had to cancel when she found out there was an explosion.

Xxx

While Tony is being held hostage to build a missile for the terrorists he and his translator who is also a doctor are talking one night. Tony asks him if he has a family he says yes. The doctor asks if Tony has a family " I have a daughter and her two best friends live with us."

Xxx

Three months later:

Caroline, Katherine and Enzo along with Pepper are waiting on the Tarmac when Tony comes off the plane his arm is in a sling " Dad."

Caroline runs to her dad and Tony hugs his daughter with one arm " Caroline."

Once in the car Pepper insist they go to the hospital but Tony only wants a cheeseburger. "Dad you have to go to the hospital you were a hostage for three months."

" Cheeseburger first, press conference, then hospital."

Caroline knows when to pick her fights with her dad and this is not one of those times to argue. They get to Stark industries where the press conference is taking place as Tony is eating his second cheeseburger.

Caroline, Katherine and Enzo are standing with Pepper in the back when a guy in a suit comes up to them " I'm agent Phil Coulson with the strategic homeland intervention enforcement and logistics division."

"Wow that's a mouthful."

Phil hands Pepper a card " We're working on it."

Pepper tells him she will put something in the books.

Tony tells everyone to sit down while he pulls out another cheeseburger from his pocket "Goldilocks what's wrong with Tony?"

" I don't know maybe being a hostage for three months has made him a little crazier than usual."

Tony starts the press conference by telling everyone that he never got to say goodbye to his dad and that Caroline never even got to meet her grandfather or grandmother. Tony stands up and goes behind the podium and announces that effective immediately he his shutting down the weapons manufacturing division.

Xxx

The next day Tony calls Enzo into his lab/garage. When Enzo gets down there he sees Tony sitting in a chair with a thing on his chest. He would of called Caroline but he doesn't want her to worry about him anymore than she already is. "Tony what did you need?"

" I need your help how big are your hands."

Enzo is so confused right now he shows Tony his hands. " What is that thing?"

Tony is holding a glowing circle "Before i was taken there was an explosion I was fixed but there is shrapnel close to my heart this was keeping me alive."

Those three months Caroline never gave up hope her father was alive but she wasn't her bubbly happy self. "What do you mean was keeping you alive and what do you want me to do?"

He holds up the glowing thing in his hand " This will keep me alive I need you to put it in my chest but there is an exposed wire I need you to reach in and take the wire out."

Enzo looks at his foster father he knows Tony is a little crazy but this is insane. " Is this safe shouldn't we call Caroline."

" I don't want her to worry. You remember when Caroline, Katherine and you used to play operation this is the life size version the wire can't touch the socket wall."

" You do remember Caroline always won operation."

"Enzo just pull the wire out and don't let it touch the socket."

Enzo sticks his hand in the circle it's so gross and it smells as Enzo is pulling the wire he accidentally touches the socket and it makes a noise he panics and pulls out the whole thing and it goes off. " What's happening?"

Tony somewhat nervous now " Oh nothing I'm going into cardiac arrest because you pulled the whole thing out quickly put this in."

" You never told me how far to pull it out."

Enzo puts the glowing circle wires in his chest but accidentally touches the socket again then clicks it into place. "There."

"Next time I have a chest problem I'm calling Pepper."

Enzo turns around from wiping his hands off " Hey I just saved your life I had my hand inside your chest plus I did tell you I wasn't that good at operation."

Xxx

A couple days later Tony is downstairs in the lab while Caroline is down in the ocean with Klaus. " You know how to surf?"

"Yeah my dad taught me in these's waters too."

Klaus looks up at the big white Mansion that sits on a cliff overlooking the ocean. " Have you lived here your whole life?"

" Yeah, sometimes when my dad has a meeting with one of his business associates in New York we stay at my grandfathers mansion there but we mostly live here."

Xxx

" Jarvis are you awake?"

" For you sir always."

Tony moving plans from one screen to another then to a work desk so he can visible see them. "We need a secret file and do you know where Caroline is?"

" What should this file be called and Caroline is surfing with her boyfriend."

That stops Tony from figuring out this project. " Tell me everything about this boyfriend."

Jarvis finishes creating the file " His name is Klaus birth name Niklaus he is the fourth child of Esther Mikaelson and stepson to Mikael Mikaelson they own the largest chain of hotels in the country. Klaus has six siblings Freya, Finn, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik. They went out on a date the first night you left she didn't invite him in. They have been dating since then."

Tony getting rid of things on his secret file " Thank you Jarvis."

Xxx

A couple days later Tony is trying the feet first and tries to fly but ends up hitting a wall behind him. Caroline comes running down the stairs having heard a thud then a bang. " Dad what is going on?"

Tony gets up " I'm fine."

Caroline looks at him he has the thing on his chest glowing his feet are in robot shoes and he has this robotic thing on his arm. " Seriously because when I came down dum-e was hosing you down because of fire safety."

Dum-e is a robotic hand helping machine build by Tony. Tony taking the stuff off. " Trust me I'm fine."

Xxx

Katherine comes down later and sees Tony sitting at a table. " Is this part of the robot boots Caroline told me about earlier."

Tony is trying a robot arm on " Yes watch."

He opens his fist and a ball of energy comes out and the force of it flies him backyards. Katherine helps him up and tells him that Obadiah is upstairs.

They walk up from the lab and Obadiah Stane Tony's second in command at Stark industries is playing the piano and there's pizza on the table. Katherine takes a slice and leaves.

" Tony we need to talk its like an orphanage in here kids everywhere I came in and a teenager took the pizza box while another came from a different room and two were leaving."

Tony opens the pizza box and slices are missing he grabs a slice. " There's three teenagers and one of the teens at the so called orphanage that I run is my daughter."

Xxx

Day 11 Tony called Caroline, Katherine, and Enzo to his lab he has the teenagers standing a reasonable distance away and Dum-e is ready to hose him down if he's on fire. Butterfingers another robotic hand helping machine has the camera.

Tony has the boots and the arms on he starts hovering then comes down. He scolds Dum-e for following him with the fire extinguisher.

He tries a higher voltage and is in the air again but moves over the very expense cars. " Watch the cars."

Tony is trying to steer himself away from the cars " I'm trying this is not easy."

He gets away from the cars and gets near the teenagers " Dad."

Tony tries again to control the flying " I know and hey it could be worse."

He finally lands on the ground " I can fly."

He puts on the rest of the suit and Jarvis is already programmed in the suit. " I'm taking it out for a test drive."

Caroline looks at her dad in this grey iron man suit "Do you think that's safe?"

" Why not and I won't go to high so if there are any malfunctions I won't fall that hard."

Xxx

Klaus was about to ring the doorbell when he sees this thing fly out of the garage and Into the sky, he sees Caroline and Enzo run out of the garage after it. Katherine left she had a date with Elijah. "Love what is going on?"

Caroline turns around surprised he's here " Did we have plans tonight?"

" No I was just wondering if you want to hangout?"

" That is so sweet I'm in the middle of something at the moment family issues you know how it is, but give me an hour and we can go."

Klaus nods and sees how both Caroline and Enzo are looking at the sky. " What was that thing that flew out of your garage and into the sky?"

Caroline still looking up into the sky to see if she can see her dad. " The family issues I mentioned earlier."

Caroline, Enzo and Klaus who decided to wait are watching from the driveway. When Tony lands on the roof he tells Jarvis to kill the power and falls through the roof.

Xxx

Before running off Caroline turns to Klaus. " One moment please."

Caroline and Enzo run Into the house and see the destroyed piano they run down to the garage Tony is laying on the ground next to an completely smashed Shelby cobra 1967. Dum-e is hosing him off so he doesn't catch on fire he was never on fire. " Dad are you ok?"

"That was awesome."

Caroline shoves Enzo while Tony gets the helmet off " I'm fine just a little pain in my head can someone get me an ice pack."

Caroline helps him up while Enzo comes back with an ice pack. " Cinderella your prince is still waiting upstairs."

Caroline totally forgot what with her dad falling through the house. " Oh my god Klaus I completely forgot he probably hates me I just ran off."

Xxx

Klaus takes her to get ice cream. As they're coming back they drive past the third annual Tony Stark Benefit for the firefighters family fund is taking place. Caroline slaps herself on the forehead. " How could I forget the benefit."

" Do we need to stop?"

Caroline looks at their outfits her summer dress and his jeans and a Henley. " No we're not dressed appropriately it's a black tie event. I forgot I was going to go because Obadiah wants my dad to lay low after the whole situation."

" Are you sure I wouldn't mind."

" Just for a couple minutes but we need to change first how fast can you get a suit."

" I own one."

Caroline runs up to her room and puts on red draped mini dress with black heels and grabs a clutch. Klaus gets his tux and they arrive at the benefit.

Paparazzi are taking their photo outside they get inside and go to the bar when Caroline notices Phil. " Your the guy with the really long title you need a new name why don't you just call it SHIELD for short."

" We'll think about it."

Caroline had ordered a soda " So what are you doing here?"

"It's classified."

" Whatever." She turns to Klaus " Want to dance?"

Klaus takes her to the dance floor and they're dancing when Caroline spots her father talking with Christine. " I am so sorry again will you excuse me for a moment."

Xxx

" Dad what are you doing here?"

" Caroline what are you doing here I thought you had a date."

" I did but on the way home I remembered the benefit."

Caroline looks over at Christine " What are you doing here trying to sleep with my dad again let me tell you he doesn't sleep with women a second time."

Christine is appalled Tony's daughter is speaking to her like this she takes the photos she showed Tony and leaves.

Xxx

As Klaus is driving her home Caroline is apologizing " I am so sorry I keep leaving. Being a Stark is hard everyone thinks I'm a super genius because of my last name. I am a genius like my dad and grandfather but I'm also a girl. I want to have fun, hang out with my friends, date and yet I get questions about the company. People at school judge me because of my last name and what my dad used to do. I can't promise I won't run off again but I can promise I'll come back to you."

" It's ok love it makes the relationship interesting never knowing if your staying or leaving."

" Thank you for understanding."

Klaus kisses her " I love you."

Caroline blushes " I love you too."

Xxx

After her date she goes down to the lab she's still smiling from Klaus telling her he loves her when she sees all the glass windows in the lab are broken. " Do I even want to know?"

" I was testing the arm out."

Caroline shakes her head and looks at the robot arm on her dad. " Whatever I'm going to bed."

Tony sees how tired his daughter is her head is leaning on the doorframe. " Good night Caroline."

" Night dad."

Xxx

The next day Tony is trying the suit on for the first time all finished its red and gold. " Wow dad way to keep a low profile and be discrete."

After his first test with the finished suit which he saved a village then got attacked by the military.

Caroline comes to see how it went and walks in and her dad is getting his suit off the machines are helping him but he is struggling. " You know I don't want to know."

"Oh come on you have to admit this isn't the weirdest thing you've caught me doing."

"Dad are those bullet holes?"

"There was an incident."

Xxx

A couple days later Tony sends Caroline to the Stark industries to get some files. Caroline, Katherine and Enzo sneak in to Obadiah's office.

Enzo is keeping watch while Caroline and Katherine hack into his computer. Caroline's phone rings she looks at who's calling it's Klaus. " Hi I can't talk at the moment I'll call you back."

Caroline clicks on a folder and it's a video in a different language she hits translate. " Oh my god."

Katherine was looking at another folder Enzo turns around " What?"

" It wasn't a mistake that my dad was taken hostage Obadiah paid those terrorists to kill him."

" Obadiah also got my family relocated to Bulgaria."

" Gorgeous we have a problem Obadiah is coming."

" It's not done downloading yet."

"You two need to hide he hates all of us the only reason he mildly puts up with me is because of my dad."

Enzo and Katherine hide Caroline is still at the desk when Obadiah comes in. " Miss Stark what brings you to my office?"

Caroline takes a breath time to use the Stark charm. " I was getting a feel of the company when my dad steps down as CEO I will take his place plus I wanted to see if you had a better view in your office then in my dads office."

Obadiah gets himself a drink and sits on his desk right next to the computer still downloading all files. Caroline puts a folder over the flash drive to hide it and minimizes the downloading. " I'm so happy Tony is home but it doesn't seem like he brought all of himself home."

Out of the corner of Caroline's eye the door opens just a little and Enzo and Katherine sneak out of the room." My dad is a complicated person but he's perfectly fine all of him was brought back."

Caroline pulls the flash drive out and and takes the paper with her to hide the flash drive " Is that today's paper?"

She looks back nervous. Obadiah points to the paper " Oh I didn't even realize I picked it up."

Caroline walks out of the office and sees Katherine and Enzo right outside the door. " We need to get out of here and fast."

Obadiah goes over to his computer and there's a message on the screen 'download complete' He's mad they stole his files.

Xxx

They're walking down the stairs when they see Phil sitting in the entrance. " Miss stark is your father in we had an appointment."

"No but we will take you to him. Come right now let's go. How do you feel about running because we might need to run if there's anybody chasing us."

Phil joins the fast walking teenagers " Excuse me."

Xxx

They get home and give Tony the flash drive. "We are never doing that again Obadiah almost caught us and he was the reason you were a hostage."

That night Tony and Enzo are in the living room watching the basketball game, Enzo goes to get something to drink. Obadiah had snuck into the house and is behind Tony with a button they made to cause someone short term paralysis. Enzo comes back in as Obadiah pulls the thing out of Tony's chest.

Enzo punches him in the face. " You decided to get your hands dirty this time trying to kill Tony."

Obadiah punches Enzo in the eye Who stumbles back a couple steps. " I can't let you take that."

Obadiah looks at the teenager with a forming black eye. " And who's story is everyone going to believe when it is found out Tony Stark is dead an orphan teenager or the new CEO of Stark industries."

Enzo has to figure out how to get that the glow thing back and into Tony's chest. " You will never be CEO that is Caroline's birthright."

"Not if she doesn't live through tonight."

Obadiah leaves with the one thing that makes Tony live.

Xxx

Enzo texts Caroline. "Get home now emergency."

Caroline was on a date with Klaus. Enzo texted Katherine too. " Get home now Tony's in trouble."

Katherine was with Elijah she told him she had to go he offered to drive her home she does think of Tony as a second dad she runs in the house. " Enzo what wrong?"

Enzo points to Tony who is grey and has veins all over his face " Tony it's going to be ok." she turns towards Enzo "What happened?"

Enzo explains and Katherine remembers something. " The prototype its downstairs go get it."

Enzo runs down to get it he can't find it Dum-e grabs it and hands it to him " Good boy Dum-e."

Katherine is trying to comfort Tony while texting Caroline who won't pick up the phone. " It's going to be ok just don't move."

"Is Caroline here yet?"

"No and I'm worried if you sent the same text to her she would be here in a second."

"Jarvis wake up."

" Yes miss Petrova."

Katherine watching Enzo carefully put the prototype in Tony's chest. " We need you to locate Caroline and send us her coordinates."

" Right away."

Xxx

Enzo and Katherine run out the front door and bump into Elijah and Klaus who are looking up at the sky. " You came back. "

"Why are you here do you know where Caroline is?"

" You left your purse in my car when you ran out is everything ok?"

" No I don't. I was driving her back here and this car came out of nowhere and smashed into us and these men grabbed Caroline and put her in a van and drove off."

Katherine and Enzo share a nervous look " We need you to drive us somewhere our cars are downstairs in the garage and we don't have time to get them."

They all get in Elijah's car " Where am I taking you?"

Katherine swallows this might sound weird " Did you see that thing fly up into the sky?"

Elijah nods "We need you to follow it its life or death."

Xxx

Caroline was dragged back to Stark industries sector 16 which is where Obadiah has been building his own suit except his is much bigger. Obadiah starts shooting at Caroline who starts running she gets outside and Tony calls her. Caroline is in full panic mode. " Dad are you ok? Help Obadiah has gone insane he's made a suit it's huge and he wants to kill both of us and take over the company."

" I know get out of there."

As Caroline is turning to leave the ground starts to rumble and Obadiah comes up threw the ground. " Going somewhere."

Caroline is backing up Obadiah gets ready to shoot her when Tony flies out of the sky. " Don't touch my daughter."

He flies right into Obadiah they crash into a building and over a bridge and land on the highway.

Xxx

Elijah had been following Tony in the sky and stops the car when he sees two metal suits fighting In the middle of the highway.

Katherine and Enzo stick their heads out the window looking for Caroline when Jarvis speaks threw the radio. " Miss Stark is outside of Stark industries."

Elijah is a little taken back this unknown British voice is speaking threw his radio Katherine and Enzo stick their heads back in when they hear Jarvis. " Thank you Jarvis."

" Elijah drive you heard Jarvis we need to get to Stark industries."

Elijah somehow manages to get through the highway without being in an accident or being picked up and used as a weapon against Tony.

Xxx

They arrive at Stark industries and Caroline is scared and alone. Katherine and Enzo run out of the car and hug her. " Your safe."

Klaus hugs her too Caroline looks around. " How is my dad even here Obadiah took his glow thing and put it in his suit."

" Katherine and I put the prototype in his chest."

" The prototype isn't as strong as the one Obadiah stole and he wants to kill Tony and myself we have to go."

Xxx

They arrive just In time to see Tony fly up to maximum altitude and Obadiah right behind him " What is he doing?"

" Don't you remember when my dad broke the house he flew up into the sky as far as he could go he began to freeze he's freezing himself to get Obadiah to freeze. The only thing is the prototype wasn't made for something like this."

Katherine and Enzo are used to Caroline and her brainiac mind but Klaus and Elijah are not they're looking at her like how do you know this. " What I'm a Stark being a genius is in our DNA my grandfather helped create Captain America and his shield."

Xxx

Pepper runs up to them with Phil and five other guys. " What's going on Enzo sent me a text saying Tony's in trouble bring Phil and back up."

" You two weren't picking up the phone I texted Pepper."

Caroline looks over at Pepper she has known Pepper her whole life. Pepper helped raise her. " Obadiah has gone insane he wants my dad and me dead so he can take over the company he build a suit bigger than the one my dad build and they just flew up into the sky Tony is trying to freeze him."

" Love what is going on exactly?"

Caroline looks over guilty she hasn't been telling him the the truth " Ok truth time I can't really hide the truth any longer after you witnessing this. You remember the night of the benefit you came to my house and saw something fly out of the garage then fall through the house and I said it was family issues. That was my dad my dad is Iron Man."

" You mean to tell me that I slept down the hall from Iron Man."

" No you slept down the hall from Tony Stark genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist he hadn't become Iron Man yet." Caroline looks up into the sky " I can't watch my dad die he's the only parent I have."

Klaus pulls her into his chest " If there's anything I know about the Stark family it is their resilient you will see your dad again love."

Xxx

Obadiah falls out of the sky frozen and Tony starts to fall he is running on emergency back up power. Tony makes it to the ground with only one fumble. Caroline goes running over to him and helps him take the suit off. " Dad your alive."

" I am and your safe."

"Tony look out."

Obadiah picks up Tony and squeezes him. Tony manages to make it smokey and hides behind a wall he calls Caroline " Caroline I need you to blast the roof."

Caroline is so worried about her dad " How?"

Tony explains what to do. They run to the central consul room and everyone opens a circuit. While Tony tries to distract Obadiah. " Ready."

Obadiah is shooting at Tony he falls threw the glass ceiling but is still holding on. "Dad."

Obadiah is still shooting more glass is falling into the room.

Klaus has Caroline's head in his chest while Elijah has Katherine protected and Enzo is protecting himself. " Caroline hit the button."

Caroline looks up at her dad holding on to the ceiling by one hand " You will die if I press it."

" I love you Caroline press the button."

" I love you too dad."

She presses the button and Klaus gets her away from all the electricity she just released.

All the electricity in the big doom shoots up and they hear Tony yell.

The electricity makes a beam shooting into the sky making the clouds go black and half of the surrounding cities loses power.

Obadiah leans forward dead through the ceiling and into the dome which creates an explosion.

Everyone had run outside they find Tony, Caroline runs over to him. " Never never never ever have me do something like that again I can't loose you."

Tony's suit is black Caroline helps him out of it and he hugs her. " I promise I can't loose you either."

Xxx

The next day Tony is getting ready for a press conference he has Pepper, Caroline, Katherine and Enzo backstage with him.

Phil comes in with Tony's alibi that Tony was on his yacht with Caroline. Phil tells Pepper that they will be in touch and to call his department SHIELD.

Tony goes out to his press conference and Christine is front and center questioning everything. Caroline, Katherine and Enzo joined Klaus and Elijah in the audience. "This woman is really getting on my last nerve."

Tony gets ready to read the statement Phil gave him when he looks at Caroline in the audience. " Truth is I am Iron Man."

The media goes crazy asking him questions.

Caroline looks at her friends. " Let the fun begin."


	2. I need you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take’s place 3 years after the first chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a reference to a possible threesome in this chapter. It’s during an interrogation seduction.

Six months ago:

Caroline Stark is falling from the portal to Asgard with her father Tony Stark. Caroline is screaming she has nothing to hold on to or break her fall she is scared she is going to die.

She can see the ground it's getting closer to her then she lands against something hard. She opens her eyes and it's the Hulk the hulk caught her. She smiles up at him " Thank you."

She gets out of his arms and her dad is laying in the ground not moving she runs to him and kneels next to him. Thor takes Tony's face mask off his eyes are closed. Caroline starts banging on the iron man suit. " No you can't do this to me again. You can't die the world is not done with you I'm not done with you I need my father."

Steve puts his arms around Caroline who is crying. The hulk roars and it scares Tony he gasps awake. "Dad your alive."

" And your safe Caroline."

Caroline hugs her dad while he tells Thor, Steve and the Hulk. " Yeah good job guys, let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's take a day off. Try some shawarma."

Caroline smiles her dad doesn't miss a beat.

Thor looks down at them "We're not down yet."

Tony turns to his daughter " Caroline find Katherine and Enzo and stay with them I will find you."

Loki is getting up after the Hulk bashed him into the floor of Stark's penthouse. He looks behind him and all the avengers are there death glaring at him. " You kidnapped my daughter and sent her to Asgard."

" She was going to be my queen."

Xxx

Present:

"As always sir a great pleasure watching you work."

Caroline standing in the doorway of her dad's workshop looking at her dad laying on the floor with pieces of his suit all around him? " I couldn't of said it better Jarvis."

Tony looks up at his daughter she's leaning her head against the doorframe she's in her pajamas: shorts and tank top with ankle socks on she looks tired. " Caroline its two in the morning what are you doing up?"

Caroline smiles at her dad and helps him pick up pieces of his new suit the mark 42 and put them on a table. " I should be asking you that too. But to answer your question ever since New York every time I close my eyes I feel like I'm falling out of the sky and seeing you laying on the ground motionless scared that your dead. And it's not like I can talk to anyone about it because Katherine and Enzo were in the safe spot you told us to be in and I was a few feet from them but Loki's army grabbed me. It's not like I can talk with Klaus about it because he was here in California."

Tony pulls Caroline into a hug and kisses her forehead he's going through the same PTSD that his daughter is going through. " I know New York changed both of us. I thought giving you space and me being down here doing what I know would be the best thing for us, but from what you just said I've realized that we both need each other to get past New York. The only reason I have not cracked is because of you Caroline seeing you everyday smiling and being yourself everyday."

Caroline smiles up at her dad " I just need my dad. We have been through so much together. Obadiah trying to kill both of us, you becoming iron man, the government basically declaring you terrorist and an unfit father, tried to get me to testify against you and give over the iron man suit when you wouldn't, Justin Hammer trying to build a better iron man, you almost dying again because of poisoning, helping you build a new element, and Loki. We are Stark's we're genius' and people don't understand us."

Tony laughs and squeezes Caroline in his arms " I love you Caroline."

" I love you too dad."

Xxx

Tony is having lunch with his friend James Rhodes and a girl come up and asks for an autograph and while Tony is giving the girl an autograph his heart starts beating faster he can't catch his breath. He races out of the restaurant and Into his awaiting suit. Jarvis checks to see if anything is wrong and there's nothing wrong he suspects it's an anxiety attack.

Xxx

Since her dad has became iron man he has been shrinking on his duty to Stark industries Caroline has stepped up as Ceo, she handles everything she just can't sign the documents because she's not twenty one.

Happy Hogan one of her dad's closest friends and chauffeur is her head of security. Happy is trying to convince her to talk to her dad and get him to release Dum-e, U and Butterfingers from his workshop and use them here as the janitorial staff.

" So you want me to convince my dad to hand over his robots who he treats like they are my brothers so they can clean the building."

Happy nods. " And why are we replacing the staff with robots."

" The human's of human resources are our vulnerability."

Caroline turns to him and knows how much he loves being her head of security but what he just said is crazy. "Happy I love you, I remember when my dad would be in a meeting so you would drive me to ballet, and cheerleading. But since you have been head of security we've had a raise of staff complaints 300%. Also were keeping our staff human.

Caroline's assistant tells her that her 4:00 appointment is here and Happy doesn't like that she didn't clear it with him first. " Happy I will be fine. While I am in this appointment can you find out if I'm meeting with that guy over there because even though I am in a committed relationship with Klaus who I love dearly, I am a girl and that guy is hot."

Caroline motions with her head to a buzz cut guy in a suit his tie loosely tied around his neck lounging in a chair he has a leg draped over the arm of the chair in lobby flipping through a Forbes magazine with Caroline's face on it with the caption: Caroline Stark CEO of Stark Industries.

Xxx

Caroline enters her office with Happy on her heels and a man with blonde hair in blue textured suit turns around to face them "Miss Stark."

Caroline smiles politely at him, this guy isn't as hot as the buzz cut guy in the lobby. She whispers to Happy "Stay close this guy is giving off creepy vibes but still find out who that other guy is."

Happy nods and leaves while Caroline sits behind the desk and gestures for the man to take a seat. " I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Aldrich Killian, you know your father and I go way back you could call us old friends."

"I highly doubt that my father does have many friends."

Killian throws three marbles and a 3D model of the universe appears then changes to a brain. "This is cool but I still don't get the point of this."

"This is my brain it's a life feed. I'll prove it."

Killian tells her to pinch him she does and it sends a shock wave through the brain.

He shows her that there is a hole in the brain. Basically showing that there is room for improvements.

" So let me get this straight you want to upgrade the brain by upgrading humans."

Killian is really pushing this presentation on her. " I asked your dad about this project in 99 he turned me down. I thought now that there was a new person sitting on the throne let's try again. "

" You can check off being turned down by both Stark's off your bucket list because like my father I'm saying no."

Killian nods and leans him to kiss her cheek " Hopefully we will be seeing each other soon."

As soon as he leaves her office Caroline has one massage shrug and cleans her face.

Xxx

While Happy is sitting outside the office watching the guy who came in with Killian. He gets a FaceTime from Tony who is checking in on Caroline. " She's meeting with this scientist who she said is giving off creepy vibes. So I ran his credentials he's Aldrich Killian we met him Switzerland New Year's Eve 99. You had left Caroline with the Petrova's because you know she would be bored at the science conference."

"Yes so why is Killian there?"

" He's showing her his brain."

He turns the camera around and Tony sees his daughter and Killian and his brain. " He was creepy in 99 and you left him alone with Caroline get her out of that meeting.

Xxx

After Killian her office Caroline follows him and sees the hot buzz cut guy sitting on the hood of her black convertible Porsche.

Killian comes out and hot buzz cut guy opens his door and drives off with Killian.

Happy returns to Caroline " So what did you find out about him and why was he sitting on my car?"

" I don't know, He had a badge but refused to wear it, called me a lapdog, and he is a weird prick he tried intimidating me by showing me his teeth, he's shifty."

Caroline turning around to go back to her office " Calm down Happy, That does sound weird but if me or Katherine were not dating Klaus and Elijah we would be fighting over him, he's the perfect combination of sexy and dangerous looking."

Happy looks back at the retreating teen. " I miss the days I was working for your father."

Caroline turns around and smiles at him " Love you too Happy I know you, your going to make this a thing leave the hot buzz cut guy alone."

Xxx

"That's it I quit you go back to being CEO. I never have time to hangout with my friends or Klaus while you build Iron Man suits all day I'm taking meetings with people who give off creepy vibes."

Tony who is loading mark 42 with the rest of the iron man suits looks at his daughter who is sitting on the couch in the corner of his workshop. " Caroline your a way better CEO than me. Plus I still am sorta the CEO because I have to sign everything. So the meeting with Killian the creep went bad."

" You had Happy spy on me again?"

"Maybe but only because I love you."

Caroline looks down at drawings little kids have sent her dad of iron man. " When you gave me the company as an eighteenth birthday present I had some idea of what I was doing, but I am tired of people coming in and wanting our help in building their version of iron man. There's only one version of iron man and he's standing right in front of me."

Xxx

That night Caroline convinced her dad that he needs sleep but while he's sleeping he's having flashbacks to what happened in New York and so is Caroline.

She's tossing and turning in bed shuddering and gasping, Klaus who is asleep next to her tries to wake her but can't. He gets Katherine and Enzo who finally get her up and she starts to cry. " It's awful, Every Time I close my eyes I'm back there falling though the sky scared to death that I'm going to die and I never got to say goodbye to you guys or my dad."

Caroline's eyes widen and she runs out of the room everyone follows and she runs down the hall to her dads room who is also tossing and turning in his sleep. " Dad, dad wake up its ok."

The mock 42 appears and grabs a hold of Caroline he picks her up and her shouting awakes Tony who sees this " Power down."

Mock 42 drops Caroline who Klaus catches before she hits the ground, Katherine and Enzo hit mock 42 and it falls apart. " Your going to have to rebuild this one."

"I'm sorry Caroline i must of called in it my sleep."

Caroline who is still in klaus' arms " I really hate Loki for messing us up."

Xxx

Happy followed the hot buzz cut guy to the Chinese theater, he watches him give a man named Jack a briefcase then walk away. Happy bumps into Jack and the briefcase contents spill onto the cement its little silver canisters.

Happy picks one up and goes to walk away but hot buzz cut guy stops him and tries to get the canister back, Happy tries to punch him but he moves his head. Happy tries again and makes contact with his face but hot buzz cut guy's face turns fiery red and his nose heals and he throws Happy through the air.

Hot buzz cut guy is walking towards Happy to kill him when Jack starts to turn fiery red and explodes.

Xxx

"Dad I'm going shopping with Katherine and Enzo."

While Caroline, Katherine and Enzo are shopping Tony visits Happy in the hospital he's badly injured, he has bandages covering both hands and his right eye, also he's unconscious. As he's leaving the reporters want a statement about what he's going to do about the the latest attack from the terrorist known as the mandarin.

Caroline, Katherine and Enzo are walking past a tv display and they see Tony, Caroline asks the man selling the tv's to turn up the volume he does and they hear.

"My name is Tony Stark I'm not afraid of you, I know your a coward, so I've decided that you just died, I'm going to collect the body, it's not politics it's just good fashion revenge, no pentagon just you and me, and the off chance that your a man here's my home address 10880 Malibu point 90265."

Caroline looks at her friends and they have the same shocked, I can't believe he just did that expression on their faces.

Xxx

Caroline pulls up driveway of the Stark mansion halfway and let's out a bloodcurdling scream she can't believe her house is in shambles everything is destroyed there's police, firetrucks, ambulances, fire men, and tv reporters everywhere.

Enzo is holding her up so she doesn't fall. All three of them run up to the yellow tape Caroline tries to cross it and a police officer stops her. " Miss we can't let you pass."

" This is our house what happened where's my dad?"

The police officer looks at her at how upset she is but he can't just let anyone in the crime scene. " Name?"

" Caroline Stark now tell me what happened or I'll tell your boss you won't tell the owner of the house What happened to the house and where is my dad?"

Xxx

"Can you call up to the Mikaelson suite please."

Klaus and Elijah come down and see Caroline, Katherine and Enzo in the lobby. Klaus sees Caroline's face and how it's all red and how Enzo is holding her up he races over to her and wraps his arms around her " What's wrong my love?"

Caroline starts crying again " My home blew up and my dad is dead."

Klaus running his hands up and down Caroline's back trying to comfort her " You can stay here."

Caroline nods and Klaus gestures for the bellhop to get the bags Caroline lifts her head and address the retreating bellhops " Be careful of the machines."

When they finally let Caroline, Katherine and Enzo past the yellow tape they started shifting though the rumble and Caroline finds Dum-e, U and Butterfingers they are destroyed she picks up the rest of Dum-e, U and butterfingers up and put hem on a truck bed she got one of the police officers to get them.

She also finds her seven foot stuffed bunny her dad got her for Christmas when she was four there is some dirt on it, all three found some of their clothes most were burned or had holes in them. Caroline did find her dads iron man helmet.

Xxx

Klaus comes over to Caroline who is laying on the couch sniffling " It's going to be ok my love. You will get past this I lost my real dad when I was five and didn't even know he was my dad until I was fifteen."

" I'm nineteen I just lost my dad, I think Jarvis might be dead too , Dum-e, U and Butterfingers are in pieces, my house just blew up, and I run a multi billion company."

Klaus runs his hand up and down Caroline's back trying to sooth her. But Caroline can't be soothed at the moment and lashes out.

"Klaus you don't get it my dad and I are the only people we have, yes I have Katherine and Enzo but my relationship with them isn't like my relationship with my dad. Katherine and Enzo are my best friends Enzo is basically my brother.

Everything you have read or heard about my dad is true yes he is a playboy, yes he is billionaire. Yes he is genus but his only concern in the world is my safety. My dad would die to protect me and he showed me and the world just how far he was willing to go to protect me. By flying into a black hole to get me he died trying to save me the only reason he didn't was because of the hulk who roared loud enough it shook the ground and it jump started his heart again.

When I say my mom didn't want me I mean it. Not only did she not want me she never wanted me. The only reason my mom told my dad I'm pregnant and it's yours is because her doctor told her to talk it over with the father before my mom terminates the pregnancy.

My dad even though he was young and having the time of his life he convinced my mom to keep the baby and once it was born he would raise it. My dad has been fighting for me and protecting me before I was even born.

My dad didn't have a good relationship with his dad. He though his dad Howard cared more about himself and his wife than my dad. When he found out he was going to be a dad he told himself he was going to be a better father than his father. When I was born my dad had to miss some meeting at Stark Industries because he was with me but when I learned to walk he took me to the meeting I would play in the corner while he did his presentations."

Klaus pulls Caroline into his chest and kisses her forehead.

Xxx

"Yes I knew it would work."

It's been a couple days since the house blew up, Klaus and Elijah's penthouse was neat but is now kinda a mess there's clothes, shoes, people and laptops everywhere. Klaus comes of the bathroom with his toothbrush still wet " What happened?"

Caroline who is directing Enzo to go over to the third computer on the table and read her what it says and asking Katherine to read her the second computer, while she is at the first computer. " It's taken me a couple days but I've hacked into Jarvis' mainframe and will get him up and running so he can tell us where my dad is."

" Ahh Caroline it says Jarvis is unavailable at the moment."

Elijah coming into the room stopping next to Katherine. " So Jarvis is taking a holiday and when did you learn how to hack?"

Caroline side eyes him " Jarvis is an A.I. He doesn't take holiday's but if Jarvis is unavailable we'll just have to use another. Enzo can you go over to our stuff and get me the box that says dad's lab. To answer your other question when I was seven. You see most seven year olds are playing with dolls going to school, I was going to school too but when I came home I would be taught how to hack into a mainframe, by ten I could hack into any computer and build a fully functioning robot who do you think built Butterfingers."

Enzo retrieves the box and hands it to Caroline their isn't much in the box everything was destroyed in the explosion but somethings survived and she put them in this box." I found these back up Jarvis's when I found Dum-e, U and Butterfingers."

She pulls out a computer program that says FRIDAY. She puts it in the laptop and a couple minutes later they hear a Irish woman speaking " Hello I'm Friday how may I help you."

Caroline smiles " Friday I need you to find me everything Jarvis did in the last week. And if you find footage of the stark mansion three days ago I need to see it."

Xxx

An hour later Friday speaks in the penthouse " I found footage of the mansion I'm still working on what Jarvis did."

" Play it."

Friday sends the footage to the tv and they see Tony looking at a virtual crime scene reconstruction of where Happy was injured then he's looking at military people. They hear the doorbell and Tony states that the doorbell shouldn't be working they are in total security lockdown. Jarvis replies by saying he's can't do everything especially when Tony gives his home address to the public.

Tony in his iron man suit answers the door and it's just a woman he knew in 99. As they are talking the house is attacked by missiles. Tony is trying to save as much as he can. As he is throwing Caroline's big bunny out the window a missile hits the room and that piece of the house falls off the cliff with him still in it.

He lands in the water and they hear Jarvis try to wake him up. More pieces of the house and now parts of the cliff are falling into the water too. They see the helicopter that released the missiles fly off and then they see Tony fly out of the water and in the opposite direction.

Klaus had his arms around Caroline the entire video. "Friday have you found where my dad flew too?"

"Not yet I'm still processing Jarvis's stuff."

Xxx

Klaus rolls over in bed and sticks his arm out to snuggle with Caroline and instead of feeling her he feels an empty cold side of the bed. He rubs his eyes and goes out Into the living room and sees Caroline typing away on a computer in the dark. " My love you've been up for seventy two hours you need sleep."

"I can't sleep every time I close my eyes it's like I'm back in New York falling to my death."

Klaus reaches down and takes Caroline's hand " Come with me we are going on a little vacation."

" Nik I can't go on a vacation, I have to find my dad."

Klaus doesn't take no for an answer and brings her in the elevator and out of the hotel and onto the beach. Caroline feels the sand between her toes she can't remember the last time she was on a beach or even in the water.

She strips off her clothes and jumps in the ocean Klaus smiles at her and joins her. She puts her arms and legs around his neck and waist. " Thank you for being so understanding I know this is not what you signed on for when you saw me in the club two years ago."

" Your right it's not but I wouldn't change it I love you."

" I love you too."

Xxx

" Oh my god why didn't I think of it earlier."

Caroline races out of bed and over to her laptop Klaus runs after her " Think of what, what's going on?"

" After Obadiah I put a tracker on my dad's suit and everyone one he made I put a tracker on. I just need to turn the tracker on and I find the suit."

After a couple minutes Caroline tracks the suit down just as Friday announces she's processed all of Jarvis stuff.

"I finally found him."

" I'll go with you."

Caroline turns around from packing and kisses Klaus " I would love if you came but my dad doesn't like you. Katherine, Enzo and I are going to go. My dad is a dad to all of us he's my Actual dad, he's Enzo's adopted dad and he's like a father for Katherine."

Xxx

Friday made all the arrangements when they get off the stark plane Katherine is the first to speak " It's snowing, where are we?"

Caroline looking down at her tablet " According to the tracker Rose Hill Tennessee."

"Tony better appreciate all we're doing for him because I'm getting snow on my new boots."

Caroline and Enzo looks down at Katherine's black slouchy mid calf boots. " He will and I'm getting snow on my knee length boots."

They follow the tracker and it leads them to a garage which is empty all it has in it is the iron man suit with a broken finger and a bunch of tools.

" We need to find my dad before he has another anxiety attack and I'm not there to calm him down."

Xxx

Tony is in town with a little boy who garage he is using his name is Harley who give him a Dora the explorer limited edition watch.

Harley keeps asking Tony about New York, the worm hole and aliens Tony won't answer them and keeps telling him to be quiet. But Harley won't stop asking questions and Tony starts having an anxiety attack he's mumbling to himself. This one only lasted a couple seconds.

Before the explosion Tony was looking at the scene of the explosion he saw military dog tags. Jarvis ran a search and in Rose Hill Tennessee there was an explosion that pre dates mandarin attacks but the explosion was similar to the attacks plus there were two military victims.

A woman who skin was glowing red comes Into the bar Tony is in, trying to figure some stuff out in. The woman handcuffs Tony who when the woman is killing another person runs out of the bar only to see the hot buzz cut guy getting out of a car and throwing a coffee cup away.

Tony explodes a building trying to get the woman to stop trying to kill him. The hot buzz cut guy brings down a water tower by touching the stand it's on and tries to drown him.

It doesn't work so he tries to kill Harley but Harley uses a weapon from the suit and it frees him then Tony uses his hand rays and blasts the hot buzz cut guy away.

Harley tells Tony their connected and Tony tells him to go home and guard the suit. Harley doesn't want to leave so he tried to guilt trip him " Wait your guilt tripping me, I can tell because my daughter used to do it to me all the time but let me tell you your not as adorable as my daughter so it won't work."

Tony drives away and leaves Harley in the middle of the street

Xxx

Do you guys remember when we went to the revealing of James new suit. Do you remember what the name of that whole thing was?"

Katherine and Enzo look at each other Enzo answers "AIM."

Caroline typing on her laptop " That's right we were making fun of the name because we couldn't figure out why they choose to call it AIM."

Caroline hits a couple more keys on her laptop. " Wow this is insane."

Xxx

James Rhodey in his suit iron patriot is in Pakistan when Tony calls him and asks for his username and password for his redesign and his rebranding.

" Call your daughter she hacked in twenty minutes like always she's one step ahead of you. Plus I have to change my password every time a Stark hacks into my account."

Tony smiles " Like father like daughter do you know where she hacked you from."

" Rose Hill Tennessee."

Xxx

Harley walks into his garage and sees three teenagers. " Who are you?"

Caroline looks up from the laptop, Katherine and Enzo were talking and look up at the little boy. " Caroline, Katherine, and Enzo, now do you know where the man in the iron man suit went?"

" No I saved him and he left me in the middle of the street."

Caroline turns back to her friends " My dad is going to need a computer with a heavy duty comm to find out what I just did about AIM."

She turns to Harley " Are there any news trucks in town."

Harley nods.

Xxx

Tony sneaks around the news crew vans parked outside a beauty pageant dressed as a news crew person. He sneaks into a van and as he is getting everything ready a news man opens the door and is shocked tony is in his van.

As the camera man is freaking out over Tony the door opens and Caroline, Katherine and Enzo are in the entrance.

" How dare you make me think your dead I am so mad at you dad."

Tony puts a finger to his mouth to quiet Caroline " Get in."

The camera man freaks out even more Katherine smiles at him and get him to calm down a little his name is Gary.

"I've patterned my whole look after you."

Caroline who is next to her dad " Oh wow it's like your twins."

" I wish."

Gary shows them his arm and there is two tattoos one of tony and one of Caroline.

Caroline looks over at Katherine and Enzo and they both have the same look this guy is crazy.

Tony gets Gary out of the van by saying he needs more juice from the ISDNs.

Xxx

Tony turns to his daughter " How did you find me?"

"Did you seriously think I wouldn't find you."

" I was protecting you all of you the mandarin wants me dead he will use you to get to me."

Caroline puts a hand on her dads shoulder " You need us you can't do this alone, I helped you create the new element last year. Katherine and Enzo have been helping you with your ptsd. Plus I already found out everything about the bomb people they are called EXTREMIS. It's from some creepy blonde mullet guy, he was giving off the same creepy vibes as Aldrich Killian. But why would he come to me and give that presentation about making upgraded humans if he was already upgrading humans. It was awful there were videos of him doing experiments on people one guy blew up an entire building."

Xxx

Tony sent Caroline, Katherine and Enzo back to fix the suit. Caroline is messing around with it when they hear " Sir the signal is coming from Miami."

Harley jumps back and Caroline, Katherine and Enzo smile " Oh my god Jarvis we've missed you so much how are you."

" I seem to do quite well for a stretch but at the end of a sentence I seem to say the wrong cranberry."

Caroline puts her fingers on the head mask of the suit as to comfort him " It's going to be ok Jarvis we'll fix you now what's on in Miami."

"I factored in all available AIM downlink facilities I was able to pinpoint the mandarins broadcast signal."

Enzo chimes in to help Jarvis out. " Which is in Miami."

" Yes."

" Guys time to get your bathing suits ready were going to Miami."

Caroline smiles at Katherine " First i need to tell my dad and second we fight the mandarin then we can relax."

Xxx

Caroline calls her dad as they are packing up " Jarvis awoke and said the mandarin is in Miami meet you there."

While on the phone Tony has another attack. " Dad I want you to breath everything is going to be fine. Your alive I'm alive we will defeat the mandarin and if Loki ever tries to come back I will kick his butt for messing us up."

That seemed to help but Tony had something to say " Caroline I want you, Katrina and Enzo to go home. I will go to Miami deal the mandarin and then come and find you."

"Dad you can't do this alone the mark 42 won't be there it's charging but very slowly it's not battle ready. You are a one human being you can't take on an army of EXTREMIS."

Tony is not budging " Caroline go home."

Tony Hangs up and Caroline looks or at her friends it's Enzo who speaks " We're not going home are we?"

"Of course not it's like Katherine said get your bathing suits ready were going to Miami."

Katherine smiles and pute her arms around Caroline and Enzo's shoulders.

Xxx

They arrive in Miami and Klaus and Elijah are already there, they called them from the plane to meet them there. " Sweetheart you must be so excited your dad's not dead."

" I am but I'm also mad he didn't contact me that he was alive. He wasn't even happy to see us, all he wanted to know was how we found him. Then told us to go home, did he forget we don't have a home it was blown up. So since I'm living with you and your family has a hotel in Miami why not take advantage of it. Plus my dad wants to do this alone."

While they are on the beach, Tony found the mandarins headquarters he used some weapons he made; exploding Christmas ornaments, taser and an electric hand. After he takes the guards out. He finds the mandarin and finds out that the Mandarin is a facade the guy who plays the mandarin is an actor.

Katherine is laying on the beach and notices someone missing " Where's Caroline?"

Klaus went to go get drinks and doesn't see her either " She told me in our room she was going to change and be right down. "

Katherine laughs " Caroline I love you, she put a tracker on Tony and followed him, he's here in Miami. We have to find her before she gets killed."

Xxx

Caroline finds the big beautiful headquarters and as she scales the wall she finds the guards unconscious. She walks in and it's dead quiet she finds her dad in a bedroom sort of room with a old bearded man. " This is the mandarin I'm disappointed."

Tony and the mandarin who's name is Trevor look at Caroline " What are you doing here?"

" Making sure you don't get killed."

Caroline punches Trevor in the face " My job here is done. Let's go."

" You go I'm going to get more answers."

A couple minutes after Caroline leaves Tony gets knocked out by the hot buzz cut guy.

Xxx

Caroline runs up to her friends " Hey what did I miss."

Klaus hugs her he was worried about her " Where have you been?"

" Dealing with the mandarin who turns out to be an actor named Trevor so I punched him in the face."

Klaus lifts her chin up with two fingers " I can't stop you from dealing with EXTREMIS but try not to die I almost lost you six months ago."

Caroline reaches up and kisses him " You won't lose me I love you."

" I love you too."

Xxx

All five of them are at the outside bar when two guys come up to them and punch Klaus and Elijah out then grab Caroline, Katherine and Enzo.

Xxx

Tony is zip tied to a old bed frame. While Killian is explaining how this is all Tony's fault because in Switzerland 99 Tony lied to him and told him he would meet Killian on the roof to discuss his plans, Tony never showed up.

Killian thelps three marbles and there is a hologram of Caroline, Katherine and Enzo strapped up and their bodies are turning reddish orange from the chemicals being pumped into their bodies they are struggling to get free but it's not working. He's turning them into EXTREMIS.

" This is live and right now the body is deciding if it wants to accept EXREMIS, if any part of the body wants to give up the detonation is quite spectacular, but until that point it's just a lot of pain."

Killian leaves and Tony's only concern is getting to Caroline, Katherine and Enzo.

Xxx

Killian also has James Rhodey in his iron patriot suit, he touches the suit and it starts heating up. He tells hot buzz cut guy that he his going to base camp and wants Caroline with him. Hot buzz cut guy tells him she is in stage two she can't be moved. Killian is not happy about that.

Tony is still zip tied to the bed and being watched by two guys one breaks his Dora watch that kept beeping and the other tells him that the mileage count from Tennessee to Miami is 832 miles.

" That watch wasn't mine that's why I'm going to kill you first."

Tony flips his wrist up and nothing happens.

Xxx

Killian heats up James's suit so much it opens automatically so James jumps out and punches hot buzz cut guy while Killian breathes fire trying to kill him, even hot buzz cut guy is surprised Killian can breath fire he pushes James into a wall knocking him out.

Xxx

Killian send hot buzz cut guy to go get Caroline when Katherine starts flirting with him trying to get them free. " Hey what's your name?"

"Eric Savin."

" Eric Savin so sexy what do you say you let me out we can go wreak havoc or you can take my new body out for test drive or better yet let's have a fiery threesome with my friend here."

Savin still shaken from seeing Killian breath fire let's them out but while he is getting Katherine out she and Caroline are having a silent conversation. Caroline shakes her head that she is not on board of this plan.

Katherine widens her eyes and shakes her yes and mouths " You have to be to get out of here trust me."

Caroline trusts Katherine no matter what they've been best friends their entire lives there is no Caroline would rather be with in this situation than Katherine. She nods and Savin turns to her and gets her out.

As soon as Katherine knows Caroline is out she throws herself on Savin who backs up and hits a table that Katherine lays him on.

Caroline on the other hand figures out how to get Enzo out. She gets him out and whispers to him to find a way to fix them while she helps Katherine distract Savin.

Caroline plays her part and comes up next to Katherine and runs her hand up Savin's arm " Your so hot I love a man with a buzz cut."

Savin is Killian's right hand man he went to stark industries with Killian he was at the explosion that put happy in a coma, was the lead on the attack on the stark mansion, was in Tennessee he brought down the water tower, and knocked Tony unconscious when he was talking to Trevor.

Xxx

After a couple tries of flipping his wrists a piece of the suit finally flies through the window and attaches to his hand. He shots the guy and it flies Tony and the guy backwards which unites Tony from the bed.

While Tony is fighting one of the guys a leg piece attaches but no other pieces.

Xxx

Harley looks out his window and sees his garage door moving he pours something on the rusted chain there's a small explosion Harley drops to the ground and covers his head and pieces of the suit come shooting out of the garage.

Xxx

While Caroline is taking off Savin's shirt she asks " Can you tell us what he did to us."

" He made you like us EXTREMIS, you are invisible, super strong, can melt metal, and if you get hot enough you can breath fire."

Caroline runs her fingers down his abs and starts unbuttoning his pants while Katherine signals to Enzo to hurry up and find a way to reverse it. " And do you think we'll make you hot enough to make you breath fire."

Savin grabs Caroline's face and kisses her while Katherine slides his jeans down. " Is there anyway to reverse it."

Savin looks confused and Katherine straddles his waist and leaves a trail of kisses from his neck to his abs distracting him " No."

Xxx

Other guys have come into the room Tony is in and he has a hand piece, a gun and a foot piece. He flies around in a circle shooting the gun, then uses his hand piece to blast a couple more guys. Tony defeats everyone except one guy who when he points a gun at the guy the guy drops his gun and says " I hate working here everyone is so weird."

As Tony is walking down the corridor the rest of his suit is attaching to his body. He also finds Enzo who is coming out of a room. " Enzo where are the others."

Enzo points to the room behind him. " Savin said there's no way of reversing what Killian did to us."

Tony barges into the room and finds Savin kissing Caroline's shoulders and massaging Katherine's breasts over her bikini. Enzo knocks on the door and Caroline and Katherine jump away from him.

As Savin is getting ready to attack him, Tony raises his hand to shoot him when Caroline gets in between them " Wait before you try to kill each other I want to know something.

Savin's hands are glowing red and his eyes are glowing red too, Caroline looks at him " When I saw you in Stark industries I didn't think you were a dangerous weapon I thought you were hot. Killian made you a killer why follow him?"

Savin is usually cold and taking orders from Killian he doesn't ask questions just does as he's told he lets nothing get in his way of following the orders. But these two women were able to get him out of his clothes and disobey orders.

"He gave me a new life and my leg back."

Caroline motions with her head for Katherine to come next to her. "We can give you another better life. I'll make you a deal you help us figure out what we can do/what we are and you can be my bodyguard all you would have to do is keep us safe. I wouldn't order you around or tell you to kill anyone but you would be free you could create havoc when you wanted all I would ask is you keep us alive. I think your destined for more than to be Killian's project/henchman."

As Savin is thinking Caroline and Katherine put a hand on each of his arms and guide them down to his sides so there not aimed at Tony anymore. " All I would have to do is keep you three alive and I can do whatever I want."

Caroline nods. She hopes he accepts her deal even though he's on the bad side she thinks she can help him she sees the good in him. Savin nods and Caroline throws her arms around him and gives him a hug plus kisses his cheek " This is going to be so much fun."

Xxx

All five of them make it outside the rest of the suit appears and Jarvis is back and fully operational. Tony sees iron patriot flying off and tries to fly after him but the thrusters misfire.

James wakes up and escapes he finds Tony and co. " Why aren't you in the suit we just saw it fly off. "

" That's not me that's one of EXTREMIS people they heated me out blew fire at me and stole my suit."

James notices Savin and punches him in the face. Savin skin and eyes turn red ready to attack James Katherine puts her hand on Savin's shoulder while Caroline speaks " James he's here to explain what is going on with us. We've been turned into EXTREMIS soldiers."

Tony looks mad he doesn't like that Caroline and Katherine have good intentions for Savin and have decided to free him from Killian.

Xxx

Tony brings everyone except Savin to meet Trevor who is sleeping with a beer. " Did you miss me I'm sure my punch will be a lot more fiery now."

The gunshots wake Trevor up and when James threatens to break his face. " I had no idea people were being hurt, they lied to me."

" Look you tell us everything you know about EXTREMIS and where Killian is and he won't break your face and they won't burn you alive."

" I don't know a lot I know it's happening off the coast on a big boat, I can take you there. There's also something about the Vice President."

Tony and co borrow Trevor's speedboat to find Killian. They call the Vice President and warn him but he doesn't care because his daughter doesn't have a leg and wants her to be an EXTREMIS they grow body parts back.

Jarvis informs them that cranes have arrived in Malibu and have cleared the cellar doors and that his suit is charged up to 92 percent.

Xxx

The president is on Air Force one with iron patriot everyone thinks it colonel James Rhodes instead it's one of the EXTREMIS people. It was supposed to be Savin but he never came back. The EXTREMIS person melts the doorknob and kills everyone except the president. He busts a hole in the plane and everyone is falling out.

The suit flies up to kill the EXTREMIS person and save the people, after he kills the EXTREMIS person he flies out and has to figure out how to save thirteen people but he can only carry four.

He flies down and saves a woman named heather he tells her to grab another person their making a chain, Tony saves everyone and puts them in the ocean. As he is flying up from the water he hits a truck and the suit falls apart Tony was never in the suit he was operating the suit from the boat.

Xxx

"Dad I think it's time."

Tony looks back at his daughter and nods " Jarvis it's time."

"The house party protocol sir."

"Correct."

While Katherine was talking to Savin, Caroline wanted to go talk with her dad. " What do you want us to do dad I don't really know what we can do with this new status that we are in. Savin is telling us how to cope with what we are he also told us some things when we interrogating him."

Tony turns around to face his daughter still in her bikini " That's what you call what I walked into."

Caroline face turns red and she looks down embarrassed. " Dad I'm sure you've used the same interrogation tricks before. Before you started dating Pepper you used to be a huge player. You've seduced your way up and down the Californian coast. Katherine and I seduce one man to find out what we've become also to help you take Killian down and you try to kill him, thank god I was still there and stopped it. At stark industries nobody takes me serious, I love Happy but even he doesn't take me serious as CEO, I'm not playing CEO I'm really trying my best. I want Savin to be my bodyguard so at least one person will take me serious. He can help me look more serious as a CEO and I can help him find himself again."

Xxx

Back in Malibu the remains of the house there are cranes picking up pieces of the house and construction guys are shoveling gravel into wheelbarrows when the cellar doors starts opening. One of the construction guys near the cellar doors walks closer to them to find out why it's opening and what it is when suits come flying out.

Xxx

After her talk with her dad Caroline calls Klaus to let him know she ok.

When Klaus and Elijah woke up they looked all over the beach for them and couldn't find them anywhere. They went back to their hotel room and tried to figure out how to use one of one of Caroline's gadgets but was unsuccessful they couldn't even get Friday to work so they've just been worrying about their girlfriends and Enzo for hours.

"My love where are you I woke up and you, Katherine and Enzo were nowhere to be found are you hurt."

Caroline looks down at her skin which is glowing reddish orange then over at Katherine, Enzo and Savin. " I'm fine I just wanted to call and let you know I'm fine and to tell you I love you."

" I love you too."

Xxx

" Where is Savin?"

Killian is on a boat waiting for Savin to bring Caroline. When iron patriot arrives and when it opens the president falls out of it. Killian wants the president dead.

Xxx

Tony, James, Caroline, Katherine and Enzo found Killian's boat they sneak aboard and find that Killian has the president in the iron patriot suit strung up over an oil tanker and they are going light him up.

James and Tony have guns, James looks back at the three glowing reddish orange teenagers " Are you sure you guys are ok?"

They nod and Enzo speaks " We think so, plus we know if we touch something like metal it can burn."

Katherine adds " We're invincible, super strong and when hot enough can breath fire."

Someone on a upper part of the boat spots them and starts shooting at them " You three hide."

Tony and James start shooting at the people.

Xxx

Tony looks up from their hiding spot and sees two guys one girl jumping down and getting ready for a fight. Caroline looks at her dad " Let us handle this part you are out of bullets."

Before Tony can answer Caroline, Katherine and Enzo run out. Caroline punches the girl in the face and breaks her nose but it heals in seconds.

Katherine kicks one of the guys in the groin and when he bends down Katherine holds his head and tries to focus on burning him, it works but as she is burning him she's also burning herself.

Enzo punches the other guy then kicks him in the stomach. While fighting Caroline, Katherine and Enzo's eyes turned red.

While James and Tony are watching them fight they see something in the sky coming closer to them. " Is that?"

"Yes."

Caroline, Katherine and Enzo defeat the other EXTREMIS people and look up and see the fleet of iron man suits " Your late."

" Jarvis hit all EXTREMIS heat signatures... Except for Caroline, Katherine and Enzo."

Jarvis echo's though out the suits " Yes sir."

Xxx

"Caroline before we fight I just want to say Merry Christmas."

Caroline smiles at her dad " Merry Christmas dad."

Tony address the suits " Take them to church."

The suits attack all EXTREMIS soldiers. Soldiers are falling off the boat, except one of the suits gets attacked by three EXTREMIS and they tear the head and the right arm off and the suit flies off with one EXTREMIS on the back and when the suit flies down it explodes both soldier and suit making the boat unstable.

Tony has Jarvis get Igor to steady the boat, Igor is a bigger suit that looks like the suit he escaped Afghanistan. Igor flies in and gets under one of the crates and holds it up.

Tony left Savin on the jet ski he doesn't trust him but Caroline and Katherine brought him with them she finds him fighting and whispers in his ear " Can you help us find Killian."

While the suits are doing an awesome job of getting rid of EXTREMIS some have soldiers on them. The suits that have EXTREMIS in them all always take the suits head off, then the suit flies into something and explodes suit and person.

The last explosion has broke a part of the ship. Tony gets in one of the suits but before he flies off James gets ready to get in a suit too but Tony tells him there only coded to him.

Another suit comes down for James. Tony would send suits to pick up Caroline, Katherine and Enzo but he doesn't know if they would burn the suit. So instead they run up the stairs on the ship.

Xxx

Tony finds Killian who is yelling at Savin because Savin lost Killian' trophies; Caroline, Katherine and Enzo. The explosion had buried Killian who when he regenerated melted his way out and found Savin. He sees Tony and knocks him on his back and touches the suit melting it.

Caroline, Katherine and Enzo come into the room and Caroline whispers to Savin " How do I burn something or someone with my skin."

" You just have to touch it and let the heat flow though your body."

Caroline sneaks up on side of Killian Katherine on the other and Enzo behind him. Caroline nods and all together they punch Killian on both sides of his face and his back. " Let him go."

Killian who as he is turning regenerates his bruises and broken nose he puts his arms out " You've come back I've wanted you to see this."

He turns back to Tony and goes to slap him when Tony cuts off his arm which when it lands on the floor burns a hole and Caroline falls onto a moving crane underneath that takes her out of the room and across the boat.

Savin follows the crane to help Caroline in the short amount of time he's known her he's grown found of her when he was at Stark industries he was sitting on Caroline's car because he thought she was beautiful and had this attitude about her that he liked.

Tony gets out of his suit and runs across the boat to save his daughter with Katherine and Enzo on his heels.

Xxx

James is trying to save the president he's close when two EXTREMIS soldiers jump down onto the cargo holder he's on. James is shooting them but the bullets are not doing anything to them so he shoots the cargo holders ties and when the holder falls the EXTREMIS soldiers land in the water but James jumps onto the president who is in his suit. He uses his hand blaster and saves the president.

Xxx

Tony gets to Caroline " I got you."

Tony reaches out his hand and so does Caroline but they can't reach each other. " I can't reach any further and you can't stay there."

Half of Caroline's body is off the crane from her stomach down she is stuck under rubble " You have to let go I will catch you I promise. The greatest moment of my life was when the nurses put you in my arms for the first time you opens your eyes and smiled up at me. I love you Caroline."

Caroline even though she is terrified right now smiles at her dad " I love you dad."

The crane moves again and it shifts Caroline out but not near Tony she falls into a fire below her. Tony, Katherine and Enzo say at the same time " NO!"

Katherine who has tears in her eyes she just lost her best friend looks over at Tony who is staring down at the fire he can't believe his daughter is gone. Katherine puts a hand on Tony's shoulder.

Xxx

"So my most faithful henchman decided to switch sides. That just means there's one more body I have to kill. It is a shame Caroline died she would of made a wonderful trophy I would of caught her too."

Katherine, Tony and Enzo turn around at the sound of the voice and its Killian glowing red.

Xxx

Tony and Killian both charge at each other, Tony slides under him and gets in a suit and starts punching him.

Killian throws him off the ledge they were on and goes to punch Tony who ejects himself from the suit. Only to get the suit back on and fly Killian up to a higher ledge.

Killian is punching the suit throwing fire out of his hands but Tony is determined to take Killian down.

Tony has the upper hand and it seems he is defeating him when Killian melts of Tony's right arm and use it against him.

Killian slices the suit in half and Tony falls out of it and on to a lower part of the ship. While Tony is still on the ground he looks up and sees something flying towards him Jarvis informs him that's mark 42.

Tony puts his arm out so the suit can stick to him but mark 42 had some landing issues and as it was landing it hit a railing and crashed into pieces.

Tony looks back at the pieces of suit he's lost his daughter and Killian wants him dead, without Caroline it feels like a part of him is missing.

He never had intentions to have children but when Caroline's mom called him and told him she's pregnant with his child but she is going to get rid of the baby something clicked in him. He begged her to keep the baby. When the doctors put Caroline in his arms and she smiled up at him he never thought he would love someone so much in his life.

So when he saw the pieces of mock 42 on the ground that was the last will to live for him. " Whatever."

Xxx

While Tony is fighting Killian Katherine, Enzo and Savin are fighting other EXTREMIS soldiers. Katherine and Enzo are trying to get to Tony. Katherine and Enzo see Killian and Tony without a suit in a standoff and race towards them. Savin sees movement coming from the fire below them.

" You really didn't deserve a daughter like her Tony. She was to nice I almost had her perfect."

Killian jumps down to kill Tony. " Wait your right I didn't deserve a daughter like her but your wrong my daughter was perfect. She made everyone around her a better person."

Tony moves his hands and guide the mark 42 to Killian. He mark 42 connects with his body. " Jarvis blow mark 42 up."

Tony jumps as the suit is being blown up. He is falling and another suit catches him he lands on another part of the ship and Katherine and Enzo run up to him " Is everyone ok?"

Enzo smiles at him he didn't know if Tony would still care about them without Caroline. "A few bumps and bruises but we heal quickly."

The boat is coming down Tony grabs Katherine and Enzo and flies them to solid ground.

Xxx

They all hear metal creaking and moaning they turn towards a one of the many fires. Killian is limping out of the fire regenerating. Tony turns towards Katherine and Enzo. " IF he can survive so can Caroline find her."

Killian is yelling at Tony. " You wanted the mandarin well here he is I am the mandarin."

As Tony is getting up to fight him Killian's body goes flying and standing behind him is Savin has a Hand on Caroline's back who has a pipe in her hand. " Do not mess with my family."

Both Savin and Caroline are covered in soot. When Caroline fell she began to regenerate she managed to get out as she was getting out she saw a hand that belonged to Savin who saw her moving in the fire.

Tony is in shock Katherine and who are still behind Tony are speechless.

Killian is not dead he come back and tries to attack Caroline.

Savin from behind rips Killian's heart out and Caroline throws one of the suits explosions at Killian and it explodes.

Caroline and Katherine hug Savin and kiss both cheeks " Your free."

Xxx

Caroline runs over to her dad and hugs him. Tony squeezes her " You scared the devil out of me I thought you were dead."

" Just because I fall 200 feet into a fire doesn't mean I'm dead. You should know better than anyone dad we're Stark's we are not easy to kill."

Tony smiles down at his daughter he kisses her forehead " I love you so much Caroline."

" I love you you so much too dad."

" I'm going to to find a cure for all of you I almost had it when I drunk in '99 and I'm not drunk now so I can figure this out."

Caroline, Katherine and Enzo nod.

" We're all going to be fine. Jarvis you know what to do."

" The clean slate protocol sir."

" Yes it's Christmas."

Everyone looks up as they see all the suits self destruct into fireworks. " Dad your suits what about being iron man."

" All these suits were just a cocoon."

Xxx

They all get back to Malibu and Klaus and Elijah who flew back the night before hug them. " Are you ok. What's going on." Then klaus notices Savin " Who is that?"

Caroline and Katherine both put a hand on Savin to stop him from killing klaus and Elijah. " this is Savin he is our new bodyguard. He is also helping us find out what we are till my dad can find a cure."

" Find a cure what is wrong with you?"

Katherine turns to Elijah and closes her eyes and her skin and hands start glowing reddish orange and when she opens her eyes and they are red.

Klaus and Elijah take a step back. " What are you?"

Caroline takes a step closer to klaus who backs up " Klaus were not aliens we've just been injected with this serum that enchanted our DNA and can melt metal. It's still the same us."

" I love you Caroline and I've been with you through everything but this is just to much. I think we might need to spend some time apart for you to get better."

Caroline is speechless " Seriously your breaking up with me because I went to go help my dad fight a terrorist and got injected with a DNA changing serum."

" I'm sorry I really do love you."

Caroline is mad but she is also sad.

Xxx

A month later:

Tony has been working non stop figuring out a cure to EXTREMIS he's finally figured it out. As Caroline, Katherine and Enzo show up at the hospital Caroline and Katherine turn to Savin who is with them " Do you want to keep your EXTREMIS abilities or do you want to be a regular Lieutenant Colonel again? We are giving you the choice."

Over the last month Caroline and Katherine have been helping Savin become more human they got him a room in the hotel, he's Caroline's bodyguard.

They've also learned somethings about him like before EXTREMIS he was a lieutenant colonel in the army. He accidentally stepped on a freshly planted mine everything below his left thigh was blown off. A couple months after he was contacted by Killian telling He had a way that he would be able to walk again. Killian never told him that he would be able to melt metal, or have super strength.

" I want to stay like this."

As Caroline, Katherine and Enzo are undergoing their surgery. Tony is having a surgery of his own he thought it was time to get the shrapnel out of his chest.

Xxx

Happy wakes up out of his coma.

And Harley gets all new technology for his garage.

Xxx

Tony, Caroline, Katherine and Enzo return to their Malibu home that is in ruins. Tony has his arc reactor in a bag he throws it in the ocean. Caroline looks at the ruins of their home she loved this house. Out of all the houses the Stark's own this was her favorite she learned how to walk, talk, drive, it was where Klaus told her he loved her for the first time.

" I'm going to miss this house it was my first home and my first family."

Caroline and Katherine pull Enzo in for a hug " Where ever we are that's where your family is. This home brought us together as a family but it didn't make us one we did that when we saw you in the park that day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the views, I would love to hear if you guys like the story. Leave kudos or a review. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or iron man 3.


	3. He’s back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is back and Shield takes measures

"Miss Stark, Mr. Savin has returned."

Caroline Stark is the only daughter of Tony Stark, after finding a cure for EXTREMIS and getting it out of Caroline, Katherine and Enzo plus getting the shrapnel removed from Tony's chest they needed to find a new home since their Malibu mansion was destroyed thanks to the mandarin Aldrich Killian.

Tony moved back to New York to live in Stark tower which was is transformed into Avenger tower, two months after Tony moved Caroline, Katherine, Enzo and Eric Savin moved into Avenger tower a floor below Tony.

Caroline is getting ready to go out when Jarvis spoke. "Thank you Jarvis." She looks towards Eric who has just entered the penthouse. "So how are you enjoying the city, I know we had just got you a room at the hotel in Malibu but since Klaus broke up with me I couldn't live with him anymore so we had moved here because you blew up our original home I know it wasn't your fault you were just doing what you were told. I'm glad your back, Katherine, Enzo and I were going to go talk with some realtors about Malibu housing we want a house there so we can split our time between California and New York."

Eric Savin formally worked for Aldrich Killian but when Killian took Caroline, Katherine and Enzo they liberated him.

Just as Enzo and Katherine are joining them the elevator opens. " Thanks for the heads up Jarvis."

"My protocol was overwritten."

Phil Coulson walks out of the elevator " Mr. Stark we need to talk." Phil looks up from his phone and sees Caroline and her friends " Oh Miss Stark where's your father?"

" Hi Phil my father lives a floor above but at the moment he's out with Pepper do want to leave a message Jarvis or myself could deliver it to him."

" No this is top secret do you know he when he will be back?"

Caroline looks at the suit clad official " No and is it top secret avenger stuff?"

Phil looks down at his phone " It's classified."

"Phil can I ask you a question?"

" Depend on what the question is?"

" Every time you come here why do you over ride Jarvis?"

Phil smiles at the young Stark " Your father doesn't like to take my calls over riding Jarvis is the only way he will talk to me."

"Well I was on my way out so leave your secret classified message with Jarvis and I will make sure my dad gets back to you. Also let me take that folder I won't read it my father doesn't like being handed things it's weird I know he didn't even like being handed my report cards."

Phil reluctantly hands over the folder and watches Caroline put on a table. She looks back at her friends. " Let's go."

Xxx

The relator had showed them some really nice houses in Malibu, Santa Monica, and Los Angeles they didn't buy any because they didn't find the house they wanted yet.

Enzo was hungry after so they got him a slice of pizza and Caroline and Katherine got a raspberry lemonade. As they were leaving a van pulled up and cornered them, they put bags over their heads and cuffs around their wrists. "I've been trained by a deadly assassin I will kick your ass."

The hood comes off Caroline's head and she looks around and sees phil " What the hell Phil!"

"You are in danger Miss Stark."

Caroline puts her hands out for Phil to cut the zip ties that bound her hands. " Yes danger from you. You kidnapped me."

Phil cuts the ties " No we will tell you more after we get rid of them."

Caroline puts her arm over her friends. " Don't test me Phil, Natasha taught me to fight if you want me to go quietly with you they come too, also what did you do to my body guard he is not melting the cuffs."

" You just as stubborn as your father. We made a special kind of cuff for him to suppress his heat."

" Except I'm worse I'm a girl. Now take the cuffs and hoods off my friends and tell me why you kidnapped us."

Xxx

The car stops and Enzo, Katherine and Eric still have bags over their head and zip ties/fire proof cuffs bounding their hands one of the suit guys is guiding them while Phil is walking with Caroline. " Phil Coulson tell me what is going on right now!"

Phil hadn't told her anything he had her board the helicarrier and put them in a room

They did take the cuffs off her friends. " Gorgeous where are we?"

" We're on the helicarrier but not for long SHIELD might be brain smart and weapon experts but they don't know how a woman thinks especially a Stark woman and if I can't breaks out of here we'll have Eric melt us out."

She pulls her phone out of her cleavage. " They took my purse but the purse was a decoy like you always says always have a back up plan."

Katherine smiles at her " That's my girl."

Xxx

Tony stark had just got home he is looking forward to spending sometime with his daughter. They haven't had much time to spend together the last couple of months they've both been busy. Just as he's about to step in the elevator to go to Caroline's floor Jarvis speaks " Sir Caroline is calling it's urgent."

" Put her through."

" Caroline why are you calling me if your downstairs. I was just coming down to see you."

" Dad focus SHIELD kidnapped me, Katherine, Enzo and Eric and were on the helicarrier."

Tony is livid nobody messes with is daughter and her friends. " I will be there in a few minutes."

" Thank you."

Xxx

" I can't believe I can't get out of here. This is so unfair."

" Do you want me to melt us out?"

Caroline nods " Yeah we have to get of here and stop my dad before he kills any SHIELD people for taking us."

Eric puts his hands on the door and closes his eyes, his hands turn fire red and the door melts.

Xxx

Tony stark arrives on the helicarrier and demands to be taken to Nick Fury immediately. " Why did you kidnap my daughter, her friends and body guard. My daughter and her friends are innocent."

Fury looks up at him "Your daughter is in danger we are protecting her, her friends and bodyguard we tried to get rid of them but Caroline said if you want me to go with you they stay."

" What kind of trouble and how can SHIELD help?"

" Loki is back but instead of taking over the world again he just wants Caroline so before he could get her we got her. I will call the rest of the avengers we're going to take care of Loki again."

Caroline comes barging Into the room with her friends behind her. "Why is it always me?"

Both Tony and Fury look at the youngest Stark and her company. " How did you escape from your room?"

Caroline puts her hand on her hip " Seriously you underestimated me I'm a Stark. Not only did my grandfather helped build SHIELD I thought of the abbreviated name. I'm like SHIELD royalty. Plus when I couldn't get out we had Eric melt the door down which reminds me you need a new door on one of your cells."

" So what trouble am I in now and can I just state that before the avengers were formed the only one who wanted me dead was Obadiah. Justin hammer and whiplash didn't care if I was alive they just wanted you dead dad. After the avengers formed I was taken by Loki, have had PTSD and Killian turned me into a EXTREMIS for a month. The only good thing that came out of that was I now have the best body guard ever Eric Savin."

" Loki is back and wants you. Apparently when he kidnapped you during the battle of New York you made an impression on him."

Caroline is shocked and annoyed " So I'm just supposed to go to Asgard with him and be their queen. No I have a life here, friends who I love dearly, and a father who would worry about me non stop. Plus I'm CEO of Stark industries."

Nick fury looks over At a screen. " He is looking for you he started in Germany he is now on his way to England. We have not done anything yet because he has not killed anyone or mind controlled any yet."

Xxx

" Nick can I call you Nick or do I have to call you director?

" Call me what ever you want. Your father does."

Caroline smiles " Ok Nick you said Loki has not killed/mind controlled anyone yet. All he wants is me. Use me as bait to get to him. If you call the avengers there will be a fight and people will get hurt."

" Find do it your way and if it doesn't work we are doing this my way."

Xxx

Tony pulls Caroline aside to talk to her. " I don't like this you could get hurt."

" Dad I'm going to be fine, it's my chance to be the hero. Klaus broke up with me, all I have is you, Katherine, Enzo and Eric. When I go into the company people give me looks and not the your only here because of your dad look. They would give me the your too young look and since the whole EXTREMIS thing nobody looks or even talks to me. There was that one incident with Eric which he didn't start. Camille and Hayley in accounting called the police on him because they said he looked criminally insane, I fired them. Let's not forget when Happy came back.

Flashback a month ago:

It's Happy's first day back from being in a coma he's waiting outside of Caroline's office for her to arrive. Caroline is walking to her office with Eric next to her they're talking about if he wants any vacation days when she sees Happy. " Happy your back it has not been the same without you. We have to talk."

Happy stands up to greet Caroline and sees Eric he pulls his gun out and points it at Eric who's hands have started to glow red. Caroline puts a hand on Eric and one on Happy. " Happy put the gun away."

" He is the reason I was in a coma. After I woke up your father came to visit me and he told me the mandarin was dead. And yet you walk in here with him."

Caroline trying to get Happy to calm down because not only is Happy making a scene he is drawing people's curiosity to them. " Happy calm down, he is not the mandarin he was a slave to the mandarin, Katherine and I liberated him. During the fight with the mandarin I would of died if I wasn't an EXTREMIS like him and he saved me. You don't have to trust him but I do and he is my bodyguard."

Present:

" I understand that you have formed this close relationship with Savin over the last few months but I don't think Loki is going to let you bring him, Katherine and Enzo your going to be alone."

" I know it's going to be weird but try to understand why I'm doing this you fly around the world saving people. Loki wants me only me if I give myself up he'll leave its my turn to the hero. Dad you didn't raise a damsel I'm not going to make it easy for him, he kept telling me during the battle of New York that I was to rule with him well this potential ruler is going to punch him in the face."

Tony knows his daughter can do this he is just scared for her.

Xxx

"If I'm gone for more then a day the company is yours. I want you both to have it, you know the inside and outside of that place as well as I do."

Katherine and Enzo nod. " I can't believe your doing this."

Caroline hugs both of them she whispers in Katherine's ear " Take care of Eric don't let him blow up anything."

She nods " Of course he's my bodyguard as much as he is yours."

She whispers in Enzo's ear " You are my brother I love you take care of our father.

She then hugs Eric. " We free you from evil and then I leave you, I'm sorry but your not done protecting this family. You've changed from being with Killian to being with us and I'm not just talking about you being an evil EXTREMIS to a less evil EXTREMIS, your personality has changed I believe that right now you would not blow up anyone's house, unlike with Killian he told you kill Tony and you blew you our home."

Eric sighs " He gave me everything under my left thigh. I owned him. Your right without Killian I have changed."

Xxx

"Nick where is he?"

"Still in England."

Caroline breaks into England media and broadcasts herself over everything. " Loki of Asgard if you can hear me its your queen I'm in New York near the fountain where you left come and get me."

Xxx

Caroline is sitting at the fountain with Katherine, Enzo and Eric surrounding her.

"Dad you remember when you used to sing to me?"

Tony smiles " Last time I sang to you, you were four. Since you were a month old to age four I would sing you to sleep every night."

Caroline smiles up at him. "While we wait for my willing capture can you sing to me we don't know how long I'll be in Asgard."

"Of course lady's choice."

"The song you sang every night for four years."

Tony smiles and puts an arm around his daughters shoulders Caroline leans into her father. "Every breath you take, every move you make, every bond you break, every step you take I'll be watching you. Every single day, every word you sing I'll be watching you."

Caroline hugs her dad. " I love you dad."

" I love you too Caroline."

Xxx

Loki arrives in front of them and before he can speak Caroline stands up and faces him, she punches him in the face. " That is for giving not only myself but my dad too PTSD."

He smirks at her " I like you."

She glares at him " I'll go with you I have a proposition for you, first my friends and father will be able to visit me anytime I want and will be welcome. Second I will be able to leave Asgard when ever I want. Also I'm not going to be a quite little queen who sits there and agrees with you on everything."

Loki nods. " Let's go."

Xxx

"Even though that is the second time I will never get used to rainbow bridge travel, it feels like my whole body is being turned inside out."

" You'll get used to it as this is your new home."

Caroline is still astounded by the grandure of Asgard. From the rainbow bridge to the golden palace, and buildings. " So why do you need me. Does Asgard only respect a king if he has a queen, also where is Thor, or Odin or even Fregga I would settle for Fregga?"

Loki showing Caroline to her room. " Mother is dead bead because of Thor and his love of precious earth."

"You do realize I am from earth and you were just on earth."

" Your better then Jane and earth."

Caroline sighs and puts her hands on her hips, she's never met Jane face to face but has seen pictures of her. " In a number of ways: younger, smarter, keep better company, richer, I'm more connected to SHIELD."

Xxx

Tony has Nick Fury cornered " You will bring my daughter back, there is nothing more important then bringing her back. You want me to continue paying and designing for everything you have to bring her back. Plus she helps design things too."

"Mr. Stark we will get your daughter back. If we don't have the man power I'm sure she will come up with something after all you've raised a very intelligent daughter."

Xxx

" Now since I'm not at the level of hacking that Caroline or Tony are at, I have another idea."

Katherine, Enzo and Eric returned to their penthouse. " Jarvis I need a location of Jane foster, Darcy Lewis, and if you can't find the first two then find Eric Selvig but only as a last resort, I rather not talk to someone who is crazy."

" From SHIELD, FBI and CSI intercepts Jane foster and Darcy Lewis are in a safe house in Missouri."

Enzo turns to Eric who is worried about Caroline. " Ever been to Missouri?"

" Yes before the army shipped me over seas they shipped me to Missouri."

Xxx

" So I'm just supposed to sit here on the arm of the throne next to you disguised as Odin. Also last time you kidnapped me you would not shut up about the tesseract, if you spend this willing kidnap talking about it I will punch you in the face again."

Loki looks over at her with a cheeky smile on his face. " Your more feisty then I remember. I like it."

Caroline glares at him " It's the Stark in me, my father didn't raise a damsel. Now my question will you be talking about the tesseract non stop."

" I unfortunately left it on earth unless you know where it is?"

"SHIELD does not like as they call it interfering with their stuff, I was only trying to make their systems run faster."

Xxx

"SHIELD couldn't of had this safe house on a beach, I definitely am a California girl snow and I do not agree."

When Loki was back on earth SHIELD had moved Jane who requested Darcy come too, to a safe house so Loki couldn't get them. They are inside when they hear sizzling then the door opening. " Your going to need new a new lock and knob."

"Who are you, and how did you find us."

"Katerina Petrova you can call me Katherine, Enzo, and Eric Savin and we are..." Katherine looks at the men with her. " acquaintances of SHIELD?" Enzo nods.

"We know you know Thor we need you to get us to Asgard like yesterday."

With Darcy and Jane's blank expression, Eric decides to use some threatening. " The woman I am supposed to be protecting was taken by..." He looks back at Katherine " Loki."

"We need to get her back she is very important person on earth."

Darcy is next to Jane and is watching Eric. "Woah your hands are on fire."

Katherine looks down at Eric's hands which are glowing red. She shares a look win Enzo who nods. " Come on Eric lets get some fresh air you can blow some snow up."

" I'm not a dog you don't need to tell me to go outside."

" Your threatening and about to blast our only way to save Caroline."

They leave and Katherine stays Like like they said you are our only way to help our friend. Do you know how to get to Asgard? You must because your practically dating Thor."

Jane and Darcy share a look they still aren't completely sure what is going on. " How was that guys hands on fire?"

" He was injected with a serum it altered his DNA."

Jane is more interested in Eric Savin and his fire abilities then the Asgard questions. " Do you know what serum."

Katherine is frustrated her best friend was taken, she had to trudge up a snow covered mountain in new boots and Elijah has not called her in weeks. " Listen I did not track you down and climb up a snow covered mountain in new boots to talk to you about EXTREMIS. Now you know Thor who lives in Asgard the three of us plus Tony need to get there now."

" I don't know how to get there Thor just appears."

Xxx

Caroline couldn't sleep that night she just kept tossing and turning all night long. She decides to try to find the kitchen to make her self some warm milk. She was waiting for the milk to heat up when her phone rings startling her. She looks down and is surprised that one it still works and two that klaus is calling her. " Hello?"

Klaus has been debating whether or not to call her for months he couldn't sleep tonight so decide to call her. " Hello love."

"Can you hear me?"

"Yes why wouldn't I be able to hear you, I had heard you moved to New York."

Caroline looks around the dark kitchen she is in. " Yes I did move to New York, but I'm not there at the moment."

Klaus is laying in his bed. " So where are you?"

" Asgard. It's a willing capture."

That took Klaus by surprise " Your where?"

" Asgard the home of Thor, Loki, Odin and others. Loki came back and wanted me and since you couldn't accept that for a month I was a EXTREMIS which by the way I'm normal again, and since nobody respects me at Stark industries. The only people who care about me are my dad, Katherine, Enzo, and Eric Savin. Plus it was the only way to save everyone so went with Loki after I punched him in the face."

There's a lot to unpack there for Klaus. " Caroline, Killian injected you with a deadly virus. You come back and tell me that you can melt things with your hands and you have a new friend who can do the same. Anybody would be shocked by that."

" I understand that but I thought you would understand the only reason I was in Florida was to help my dad, I know you would help any of your siblings no matter the situation. I don't regret going to Florida to help my dad yes in the progress of helping him I became an EXTREMIS and would of died if I was not one, but I would do it all over again if I had to. Plus I got an amazing bodyguard out of it."

" So now your just Asgard's Queen?"

" I think Loki has not told me exactly why he wants me only that he like that I'm feisty. There is one thing you can do for me tell Katherine and Enzo I'm ok and tell them to tell my dad I'm ok and I love him."

Xxx

" Where have you two been? I lost Caroline but she will be back and when she does come back she won't be happy that you two could be missing or dead."

Katherine and Enzo walk into Tony's penthouse they left Eric downstairs, " We had Jarvis find Jane foster, Thor's girlfriend we thought since Thor fancies her she would have a way to get to Asgard but all she wanted to talk about was the molecular structors of how Eric is an EXTREMIS. He melted her door knob so we could get in. When we finally got her to change the subject she said she didn't know how to get to Asgard."

Tony slumps down on the couch " I've lost her, there's no way to get her or bring her back."

Katherine and Enzo sit on each side of Tony, Katherine puts a hand on Tony's back to comfort him. " We both know Caroline is going to make Loki's life hell she'll be back. I'm sure she is already working on a way to get home."

Xxx

Caroline did manage to get a couple of hours of sleep but as she is wondering the castle she opens a door and sees shirtless Loki. He is not as muscular as Thor but he still has abs and looks good. " Wow."

Loki looks over at his prisoner " Why are you here?"

"You took me and won't let me go home. I know why your doing this you found out your adopted and that made you mad. You've been lied to your whole life. Growing up in Thor's shadow must not of been easy also with the crown so close to your grasp. Then when you find out your not even Eligible for the crown you come to earth and decide to rule it you want self respect threw absolute power it doesn't work like that."

Loki pins her to the wall by her throat. Caroline gets out " I'll make you a deal."


	4. A new normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter. The next couple of chapters are going to be set up this way. I have the next couple of chapters planned out.
> 
> I love seeing you leave kudos

" So your telling me that with all your smarts and PhDs you can't figure out how to get to Asgard your useless Eric Selvig. You, Jane, Darcy all of you what's the point of being friends with Thor if you can't get to Asgard."

Katherine hangs up on him and slumps Into Caroline's Ceo chair and she looks to the right at Enzo's desk he's on the phone too when they became co CEO's they brought another desk in to the CEO office for Enzo as Katherine sits at Caroline's desk. " It's been two weeks and you still don't know how to save Caroline. What has shield been doing for the last two weeks?"

" Any luck?"

" No shield is as useless as everyone else we've called, harassed and that one time threatened into helping us get to Asgard."

Katherine looks up at Enzo who is now leaning against her desk next to her." I really thought Eric was going to kill that shield agent but he pulled himself back. I can't imagine what Caroline is going through with Loki. I would trade my life for hers."

" I would too. Caroline does not deserve this. You, Caroline and Tony are my only family now we've added Eric to our family but he's still new I would in a heartbeat trade my life for Caroline's."

Katherine cover his hand with hers when Happy knocks and pokes his head in. " Your four o clock is here." Happy looks around and only sees Katherine and Enzo" Where is your human bomb lap dog you just had to save."

Katherine and Enzo are so tired being CEO's they don't know how Caroline or Tony did it, they've only been CEO's for two weeks and they already want to scream. They have been calling everyone they know asking them if they know how to get to Asgard, so far nobody does. " Happy don't call him that, he requested the afternoon off and blames himself for what happened to Caroline."

" What did happen to Caroline no one told me you all left for New York and only three came back and and not the three everyone likes. You all leave to be with the super friends and leave me behind and clueless."

Katherine and Enzo share a look and gesture who's going to comfort Happy, Enzo loses. " Happy we love you, we wouldn't be here without you you've protected us so many times. Tony might save the world with the super friends but you are his closest friend, you were his bodyguard/driver."

"Don't forget forehead of security."

"That's right, Remember in Monaco when whiplash wanted Tony dead and he attacked him on the race track it was you who hit him with the car and give Tony his suit. Pepper was in the back freaking out Katherine and I were trying to calm her down Caroline was making sure Tony was ok which he wasn't since she found him putting out his arm which was on fire."

Xxx

"Seriously the throne is still warm from Odin to be building a fifty foot statue of yourself on a twenty foot pedestal."

Loki as Odin de-glamores to just Loki he glances back at the blonde coming into his private quarters. " Think it needs to be bigger."

Caroline rolls her eyes she hates Asgard she has searched the castle for any technology she can hack and use for her own but with all the gold, armor, horses, swords, and extravagance there's no computers, phones or hackable technology. " I think it doesn't needs to be made I thought you weren't the favorite here so why would 'Odin' be building a Loki statue without building a Thor statue too. Also Thor has his hammer, you have magic and knives heimdall has the bifrost sword. Can I get something?"

" Your dangerous enough without a weapon. If you keep mentioning Thor and Odin I could still throw you in the dungeons downstairs. I don't care your the queen."

"For what? Trying to make sense of all this madness. Talking back to you. Plus I think the Asgardians would notice I'm not sitting on the arm of the throne looking bored."

Xxx

After their four o clock Katherine decides to go home to check on Eric Savin see if he's killed anyone Or blew up their temporary home.

When they got back to California Pepper told them that they can live at her house while she's in New York with Tony but Eric can't blow it up. She lets herself in and the house is empty. She starts to panic a former henchmen to Aldrich Killian who has fast healing, super strength and can burn things with just a touch, who is as desperate to get Caroline back as Katherine, Enzo and Tony are is dangerous left alone.

After fifteen minutes of driving around Malibu she gets an idea and pulls up the destroyed Stark mansion driveway. Sitting on the cliff over looking the ocean is their bodyguard Eric Savin. " Don't jump, the healing would be a bitch."

The mansion which was blown up by Eric when he was working for Killian the remains of the mansion are at the bottom of the ocean. The only thing left is two pieces of the base and the opening on the ground where Tony kept his suits.

Katherine sits next to him on the ground and looks over at him and sees him smiling at her joke. " In rose hill Tennessee Tony blasted me in the head that was a bitch to heal. Jumping off this cliff would be nothing."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was. You and Caroline silently decided in Killian's compound that I was worth saving and you made me your bodyguard and four and a half months later Caroline is taken to an alien planet."

"Asgard is not an alien planet at least I don't think it is, Caroline, Enzo and I love you Eric. We are so proud at how much you've changed since being with Killian, but you couldn't beat Loki. Not only is he a God he's got magic he would of actually killed you, you wouldn't of been able to heal yourself."

Eric has been sitting here at the ruined Stark mansion for hours just thinking. " My whole life I followed rules and buried any feeling deep down. When I was a kid my father would tell me feelings are weakness and you can't show any weakness. I joined the army and you need to be tough and quick if you don't want to be dead. I became a Lieutenant Colonel and I made one wrong move and lost my leg. While I was healing Killian found me and told me that he could give me my leg back I jump at the opportunity I wanted my old life back but I got so much more in my new life. I never questioned Killian except once right before I met you. Killian was trying to get the war machine armor open and was melting the armor I told him he'll destroy it. All he told me was you can fix it. When I met you and Caroline, you got me out of my clothes and distracted it was the first time I didn't do what Killian asked. Now you and Caroline gave me freedom and asking me to choose and to feel. I have pushed my feelings down so far it's hard to bring them back up."

Katherine lays her head on his shoulder." I've seen you feel when we were fighting Killian and all the EXTREMIS solders on the Norco and Caroline fell into the fire and we all thought she died I heard you yell no too. You had only seen her and kissed her you were sad she was presumed dead. You were the one who saw her move in the fire and rescued her. If you had no feelings why would you do that?"

Eric doesn't answer so Katherine continues." Why did you come here to think?"

"Killian wanted Tony dead after he made that threat he told me to blow up his house and everyone in it I did I never thought that I would outlive Killian and not be under his control. I came here because it was Caroline's home and I am responsible for her kidnapping. I was her bodyguard."

" You are so much more then just a bodyguard to us, you are our friend. I've known Caroline my whole life, she's my best friend we're basically sisters. She the smart one and I'm the adventurous one we've always clicked. We saw Enzo that day in the park he looked so broken and unloved we knew even at age ten that he was the missing piece we didn't even know was missing."

Eric looks over at her since they liberated him he was been trying to be more human less superpower hitman. Since Caroline left he has been dealing with should he go find other EXTREMIS people and cause destruction or should he stay and be helpful. He was Killian's most loyal henchman for years he didn't feel or have any humanity at all. He spend those years with Killian that he lost what it means to be human and to care.

" Why did you liberate me, you could of chosen any of the EXTREMIS people working for Killian, why me."

Katherine smoothing out the wrinkles in her knee high business skirt smiles at the question. " It was Caroline really, the day she saw you in the lobby of Stark industries with your leg over the arm of the chair tie loosened around your neck looking like you would rather be anywhere else. That night she came into my room and was telling me about you she called you hot buzz cut guy. When the other EXTREMIS guys took us and injected us people were coming in and out of that room with the same expression that they are killing machines and nothing else. We were scared they were waiting to see if we die. You came in and your were the first one who actually had emotion on your face. It was my idea to seduced and distracted you to get us out of those terrible machines they had us in. It was Caroline who saw that you were shocked by what you just saw before you came to us and it was her who made the decision to liberate you."

She stands up and as she is returning to her car she turns back to him " Whatever you choose we'll still love you and consider you a friend. Remember your life will be a lot fun and interesting if you choose us over evil or normal life."

Xxx

As Katherine is pulling up Pepper's driveway she is explaining to Eric who choose them over becoming evil again. That the stark family has always been a bicoastal family. " Caroline's grandfather Howard even before he met his wife had two homes one in California and New York." Realization hits Katherine right in the face. " Oh my god that's it, Eric your a genius."

Eric who asked Katherine to tell him more of the Stark family. The first time he had heard the name Stark was when Killian was watching the press conference and Tony announced he was iron man. He knew Killian always kept track of Tony's whereabouts he didn't know why and thought it was weird. Killian came to him almost six months ago and told him we are going to Stark industries your the driver. He didn't want to be at Stark industries and certainly didn't want to be Killian's driver. As he was waiting in the lobby he was looking around he heard Happy telling everyone to wear a badge, but it was Caroline who caught his eye she was beautiful smart and she had this look about her that said don't mess with me I will take you down. While Killian was meeting with Caroline he saw she was on the cover of Forbes.

" I know I'm smart but why in this instant am I a genius?"

Katherine stops the car and kisses the top of his shaved head. " Caroline's grandfather Howard had a home here, a home that is still in the Stark family I don't think it's been used since his death though. Caroline told us about it she's never been inside, her dad drove past it one day and pointed to and told her that was your grandparents California home."

" Where is this home?"

Katherine bites her lip getting out of the car. " I don't know, I do know it's somewhere in California. The only people who would know is Caroline, Tony and Jarvis. One is on a different planet, one is in New York, and the last is not available in our home."

They walk into Pepper's house which is not as big as the Stark mansion, it's just a normal 3 bedroom house in Malibu, when Katherine lived with her parents they lived in a normal house, and Enzo has only lived in the foster home and the Stark mansion. Katherine is surprised to see someone who she didn't know if she would be seeing again sitting on the couch. " What are you doing here Elijah?"

Elijah stands up and faces Katherine and Eric who have stopped in the entrance of the living room. " I want to talk with you, will you join me." He gestures to the couch to join him.

Katherine nods, Eric looks between them he knows there is unfinished business here. " I'm going to go tell Enzo we found a home."

He leans in and leaves a kiss on Katherine's cheek " If you need me I'll be right here, thank you for helping me."

She caress his cheek " Thank you, and your welcome."

Xxx

As Katherine is coming over to the couch Elijah opens his mouth to speak. " Don't I haven't seen or heard from you since the night I told you I was EXTREMIS and Eric is our bodyguard. That was over four months ago."

" Let me explain, the night I met you in that club I was still healing from a previous relationship, all my siblings thought I need to move on so they took me to that club, when I saw you walk in with Caroline and Enzo I was hypnotized you were a vision I couldn't take my eyes off you. I kept battling in my head should I go up and talk to you or not. Klaus went to go ask Caroline to dance with him and it was my brother Kol and my sister Rebekah who saw that I kept stealing glances at you, they gave me the push to go talk with you. That night after you fell asleep I laid there awake and was thinking this has to be a dream, there has to be something wrong with you because from what I've seen your perfect. Our first official date you told me about how you live with the Stark family because your parents live in Bulgaria and that your best friend was Caroline."

" Maybe I should of been more forth coming with you that first night. I had no clue that I would not only develop feelings for you but actually fall in love with you. "

Elijah is shocked by what Katherine just said " You love me?"

Katherine does not like being vulnerable. She loves her mask that shows her being a strong woman who only cares about her family. Elijah is making her be vulnerable and she doesn't like it. " I did when we were together but then you didn't call and basically shunned me so I shut it down."

Elijah reaches for her hand " I'm sorry I didn't call. Seeing your girlfriend turn fiery red takes a little to get used to. Plus I knew Klaus was dealing with the same with Caroline and I didn't want to make it seem like he is dragging it out. So I went off his cues. I see now that was a mistake. I don't care if your EXTREMIS or a normal girl from Malibu."

Katherine nods " Just for the record I am not an EXTREMIS anymore. I'm going to think everything over I'll give you an answer tomorrow."

As Elijah is leaving he turns around and faces her " I love you I never stopped."

Xxx

After Eric told Enzo that they might be moving into Caroline's grandfathers house. Enzo calls to him as he's leaving the room. " Hey I've been thinking we need someone at shield we can trust who can actually help us. Caroline has her shield friends but we've only met a couple times. What do you say?"

" Me at shield, I'm probably enemy number 1. I helped try to kill an avenger."

"Yeah you did but you also saved said avenger and his family. None of us are perfect your a former henchman to a evil mad man, I was a homeless child living in a park living off one meal a day and that meal often came from leftovers that people threw out, and Katherine is the daughter of two employees at Stark industries. It was Caroline who brought us together and now we're family."

Katherine was in the hallway when she heard their conversation. " Enzo's right we are a family. Plus really Eric Number one enemy, I don't think shield knows who you are which is a good thing, although they do now since they had special cuffs and brought you in with us. They never got involved when Killian tried to kill the president. I think Loki would be number one and if he's not he's up there. You are probably not even on the enemy list and if you are your probably at the bottom."

" So I'm supposed to go to shield and request a job looking for Caroline?"

" Yeah we've called everyone we know and they don't know how to help. Since shield knew Loki was on earth they should know if Caroline comes. All you have to do is if Caroline does come to earth go to her."

Xxx

One day Caroline wonders into the bifrost observatory it's big, gold and there is a huge opening at the back which when you look at it all you see is space. In the middle of the room stands Heimdall in his armor and the bifrost sword in place. " I've been here for a little over two weeks now and I have a couple questions for you."

Hiemdall nods " Do you sleep? I never see you leave this place. If you do sleep where's your bed? Is this the only way out of Asgard? Why is there no technology I feel like I'm living in the Stone Age."

"I do sleep, I have a room right through that door." Hiemdall points to the door off the left of the room that looks just like part of the wall." There are secret passages that even I don't know about. We are technological but we also like simple. Most of the technology is for the doctors."

"Can you send me home?"

Heimdall shakes his head no "Kings orders your supposed to stay on Asgard."

Caroline hates this place yes she has human interaction but they don't talk with her because they are intermediated because 'Odin' told them she is the new queen of Asgard. " Please send me home or close to my home if you send me close I'll find my way home please I need to have a real conversation with someone. Don't you understand I have a life on earth: friends, a family, for gods sakes a business that needs their CEO back, I have investors and board meetings. If I never go back to earth my father's company could collapse it would be awful that company was created by my grandfather handed down to my father then last year on my eighteenth birthday he gave the company to me. Plus I can't make phone calls out of Asgard but I can receive them that's weird."

Heimdall closes his eyes then opens them and glances behind him into space. "If I send you somewhere will you stop complaining?"

Caroline smiles and nods she knew if she kept talking Heimdall would give in. It's a Stark trait there is nothing the Stark's can't talk their way out of or in this case into." Yes."

Heimdall twists the sword and all Caroline sees is a rainbow bridge.

Xxx

Enzo is sleeping when his phone goes off he immediately answers it could be Caroline, Tony or an emergency. "Hello."

"Enzo it's Pepper you or Katherine need to come to New York it's Tony. I've tried everything I can to help him but he is worse then after the first battle with Loki. He won't eat, drink, sleep, or even leave his lab he flew Bruce Banner in to help him create a passage to Asgard. Bruce told him it was impossible Tony delicately threw him out. He's tried to get a hold of Thor but nobody can reach him."

"Pepper one of us will be there tomorrow."

Pepper is in their bedroom if that's what you want to call it since Tony doesn't sleep it's not really their bedroom. " Don't bring your EXTREMIS bodyguard I don't know what Tony would do if he saw him."

Enzo hangs up as he is heading down the hallway to Katherine's room he sees her leaving her room. " We need to talk."

"Pepper called you too. One of us needs to go and one of us needs to stay here and run the company. We also need to call shield and get Eric in so he can track Caroline. Plus whoever goes to see Tony should also bring Happy he feels left out. If I ever see Loki I'm going to punch him in the face for taking Caroline and leaving us to deal with everything."

" How about you and Happy go to Tony while I call shield and get Eric in and run the company. I might join you in punching Loki. This is a lot to handle for a guy who used to be homeless and eat scraps out of the garbage, and the daughter of two former employees."

Katherine nods agreeing with the plan already thinking of what to bring while heading back to her room "I think my parents still work for Stark industries Bulgaria. I honesty don't know if they still work there Tony has been more of a parent to me then my own. We would have sit down dinners every night and talk about our day my dad was usually on his phone while eating so he was always distant. Since they left I've gotten the occasional postcard here and there."

Enzo leaves a kiss on Katherine's forehead " You and Caroline are the best sisters I could ever wish for. The day before you found me I saw you and Caroline sitting on my bench talking I hid behind a tree and wished that one day I could have a friend like you or Caroline. That night as I tried to get comfortable on the bench before I fell asleep I was looking up at the stars and made a wish I didn't want to be alone anymore I wanted a family. The next day you and Caroline sat down next to me and invited me into your friendship."

Katherine stops getting her suitcase out and throws her arms around Enzo's neck " I love you. You are the best brother a girl could ever have."

Xxx

Caroline lands in the dirt nobody is around not only is nobody there is no civilization or buildings. "Seriously Heimdall where did you send me?"

She does sees lights in the distance. She goes closer to the light and finds run down buildings, people walking around, carts full of food, clothes, and other produce. The streets are so full of people and crowded and the buildings are so close together. She goes up to the cart selling apples that is not as crowded as the other. " Excuse me can you tell me where I am?"

The women looks at the strange blonde weird. Who does she not know where she is, the woman answers in broken English."Kolkata India."

Caroline smiles at the women " Thank you" She walks around the food carts and is thinking if she knows anyone in India. It hits her when she is looking at a shoe cart. " Of course!" Caroline's excited outburst surprises the man selling shoes who looks at her and raises his eyebrows.

"Sorry but while I Have you here, do you know Bruce Banner? He's a doctor, brown curlyish hair, dangerous anger issues."

The man takes a couple minutes to think and it feels like forever for Caroline. " I have seen him. Last I saw him he was helping a family who's father is sick."

" Thank you so much. Where is the family?"

The man gives Caroline directions and seven minutes later Caroline finds the hut. She doesn't know if she should knock or just go in, there really isn't a door so she just yells inside " Is Bruce banner in there?"

A little girl comes comes to the front of the hut. " He's helping my father."

The little girl brings Caroline inside and to her dying father who is laying on a mattress on the floor while Bruce is trying to give him medicine.

When Bruce is finished he looks up and sees Caroline and is shocked. " Caroline how are you here, you realize your father is going crazy trying to bring you home."

"I just got here while trying to escape. My father called you and told you what happened with Loki?"

Bruce is guiding Caroline back to his house on the outskirts of town " Tony called me last week and told me Loki took you and he needed my help. After a couple days and many unsuccessful attempts he dismissed him and I got back last night."

" Bruce I am so glad my dad has found a friend in you. As you know my dad doesn't play well with others so I'm happy he has you." Caroline takes a pause before adding " Do you have a phone charger my phone died turns out in Asgard you can receive calls but not make them. I drained my battery trying to call my dad and friends and all I got was the number you are trying to call is out of range."

Bruce hands his phone over to her and smiles and immediately finds her dad's number in his contacts.

Xxx

Tony is in workshop once again another night without sleeping. Einstein only slept three hours a year so the 9 hours he got before Caroline was taken is plenty. He is going over the schematics of a machine that will make a portal to Asgard so he can get to Caroline when his phone rings.

He looks down at the caller ID and it says Bruce. " Did you think of another way to build the portal?"

Caroline looks over at Bruce and mouths Portal? He nods and whispers " To get to you."

She nods " Actually dad its me Caroline. I'm here in India with Bruce."

Tony has so many emotions going on right now from shock to figuring out how long it takes to get to India. " Stay there I'm coming."

Before Tony can hang up Caroline quickly says "Dad wait there's a chance I may not be here when you get here so stay in New York. Just know I'm fine I'm trying to get home its hard and I need you to make me a vile of EXTREMIS then obviously the cure for EXTREMIS."

" Caroline slow down why wouldn't you be with Bruce when I get there? Why do you need EXTREMIS?"

" Here's the thing dad I don't know how long I'm going to be on earth till I get sent back to Asgard. I need the EXTREMIS because other then my Stark genes and the few moves Natasha taught me I am defenseless with the EXTREMIS I will have a fighting chance of getting off Asgard and returning home."

"I will get started right away where should I send it when I'm done Asgard doesn't have a shipping address."

"Next time I'm on earth I'll call you and you can fly it to me. I miss you dad."

Tony doesn't cry but he is almost in tears from hearing his daughters voice and hearing her say she misses him. " I miss you too Caroline. How is Asgard treating you?"

Caroline smiles and can hear her dad getting emotional. " Asgard is lonely nobody talks to me because I'm an outsider and Loki told them I'm their queen so they are intimated of the earth queen. I practically had to beg to get a respite and I ended up right outside of Kolkata. I have no clue when Heimdall is going to beam me back to Asgard but I'm taking full advantage of my time on earth. Have you spoken to Katherine or Enzo how are they, how's Eric I feel just awful about leaving him months after we liberated him."

" Katherine and Enzo are busy running Stark industries and trying to help you too. As for Savin I don't know I haven't heard any reports of anyone being murdered by a guy with shaved head."

"Dad can you please give Eric a chance it was not his decision to try to kill you multiple times or blow our home. If we're being honest our home might not of been blown up if you hadn't given our address to the world and told Killian that he's already dead and you are going to collect the body. There's blame on both sides."

Tony hates it but shes right, Caroline and Pepper are the only ones who can tell him he's wrong. " Fine the house blowing up was on me but he still tried multiple times to kill me and even tried to kill my friend Harley."

Caroline sighs she cares about Eric he's part of her family but defending him is hard. "True but if I'm remembering correctly you did shoot him in the face. All I'm saying is give him a chance he's changed he hasn't killed anyone since he's started working for me."

"I'll think about it for you."

"That is all I ask. Thank you, I love you dad."

Tony smiles as he says " I love you too Caroline."

Xxx

Early the next morning Katherine has two bags packed. As she is making sure she has everything Enzo pokes his head into the room. " Shield won't take any of our calls. Your going to have to take Eric with you and..."

Katherine knows where Enzo is going with that thought. " He's not going to help if Eric is there or I mention it's for Eric."

"You have to try for Caroline's sake."

"Maybe if I mention Caroline's name enough he'll help."

Xxx

Katherine finds Eric in his room getting ready for the day. " So change of plans your coming with me to New York then we are getting you into shield in DC."

Eric looks over at her in his doorway as he is putting on his shoes. " I'm going to have to apologize for following out Killian's bidding aren't I."

Katherine comes over and sits next to him on his bed. " Possibly but know that the three of us know you've changed we've seen it. If this was old you, you wouldn't be sitting here wanting to help Caroline you would probably be out killing people or trying to finish Killian's plans if he had any unfinished plans. Now you have to show everyone your not the same right hand to an evil mad man. You are a bodyguard and a member of the Stark family who cares about the people he is protecting and will go to any lengths to protect them."

"When do we leave?"

Katherine bites her lip before saying " I should also mention that I invited Happy to come with us."

Eric glances back at her while they were leaving his room. It's bad enough he has to apologize to his bosses father and his bosses fathers bodyguard/driver/best friend for something he did on orders from his previous boss. He doesn't know if he will mean the apology since even though he has been with Caroline for a couple months his Killian days feel like a different life.

Xxx

Since Enzo is staying in Malibu he is helping Eric and Katherine get their stuff ready so when Happy pulls up they can put their stuff in the car and go.

Katherine thought she heard something outside so she opens the front door only to find Klaus getting ready to knock. " Caroline is not here and if Elijah sent you tell him I've been a little busy to think over everything."

As she is shutting the door she hears " So I'm guessing by your answer she's still on Asgard."

That not only stops Katherine from shutting the door but by pulling him inside the house by his shirt tugging him into the living room and shoving him onto the couch. " How did you know Caroline was on Asgard? We haven't seen or heard from you or your brother since we got back from Miami months ago and now yesterday and today both of you show up here wanting to talk."

Klaus looks around he's never been to this house he didn't even know if they would be home. Elijah gave him the address when he got him last night and told him he went to see Katherine. " Two weeks ago I called her wanting to explain myself I took some time to examine our relationship and realized that I was being selfish and unreasonable. I wanted to tell her that I would like to try again if she will still have me. Instead she tells me that she is in Asgard."

"Enzo."

"Already on it." How could they be so stupid they have thought and tried everything to get Caroline back except call her they thought that since she is on another planet her phone wouldn't work. Enzo in the door way of the living room with his phone out.

Xxx

Caroline couldn't really sleep last night on the cot Bruce gave her to sleep on. She is laying on the cot when her phone rings and it's Enzo. " Oh my god Enzo how are you, how's Katherine and Eric hows he?"

When Caroline starts talking both Enzo and Katherine's eyes widen and meet. They can't believe this is happening Caroline doesn't sound concerned or in danger. " Caro were good getting ready for the day. How can you get calls in Asgard."

Just as Caroline goes she answer all she sees is rainbow. " Seriously."

Xxx

"Did I just hear Caroline's voice?"

They all look at the doorway of the kitchen and living room and see Eric with a banana in his hand. " Yes apparently Asgard is incredibly easy to get a hold of."

Klaus looks over at Eric and remembers him from when Caroline introduced him when they got back from Miami. " He's still here?"

As Enzo is answering Klaus the door bell rings and Katherine answers and its Happy. " Ready to go?"

As Happy is coming into the house he sees Eric going for the front door to get his stuff. " I'm not going anywhere with him. He put me in a coma I was lucky it was only a coma and not incineration like those other other people that were there that he murdered."

Kathrine decides to take this one as Enzo escorts Klaus out. " Happy I'm not saying Eric's part in the mandarin attacks was innocent what I'm saying is that you followed Eric there picked a fight with him and blamed him for putting you in a coma."

She turns to Eric who is next to her. "Now Eric would like to say something that might make today's journey a little less tense."

Eric closes his eyes and bends his head up to the ceiling he doesn't want to do this. Happy was a case of being in the wrong place wrong time and now he has to apologize for Happy following him and punching him. " I'm sorry you were injured you were never the target."

Katherine sighs and rubs her temple as she looks between the two men. " That's the best your going to get. Are you ok to travel with him now."

"I guess I don't have a choice."

Xxx

The rainbow vortex stops and Caroline looks around to see a gold dome and Heimdall standing in the middle of the room. " Seriously I thought I was free."

"I gave you a day and I was told not to even let you leave."

A guard comes Into the dome looking for Caroline." Your majesty Odin has requested your presence in the throne room."

Caroline rolls her eyes and turns to Heimdall. "One day I will find a way to stay on earth."

"Odin says you can't stay on earth I will sent you home but until then you stay here."

Xxx

"You do realize I am not at your beck and call. I have a life, friends a family on earth. That I would very much like to get back too."

'Odin' looks down at the annoyed blonde from his throne. Earlier today he had asked one of the guards to go get Caroline when the guard came back without her and told him her room was empty. He sent people to look all through out the castle looking for when they reported that she was no where to be found he suspected Heimdall had something to do with her disappearance.

"You are not allowed to leave Asgard You choose to come here you stay here."

"You don't own me. You have everyone fooled that your a king and your Odin but I know the truth Loki."

In an instant Loki is in her face squeezing her upper right arm and dragging her from the throne room.

Loki drags her to the cells underneath the castle she tries to free herself but it's no use he is stronger. As he is dragging her to her cell she sees a Loki in a cell. She looks at the fake Loki then back at 'odin' she gasps when she connects the dots.

They come to an empty cell and Loki shoves her in before he leaves he says " I do own you."

Caroline charges at him but is hit with a force field. " I will get out!" She looks around the white spacious cube there's a bed, table chair. " I will get out."

Xxx

The whole helicopter ride to New York was tense Happy didn't want to be near Eric. Eric kept remembering the last time he was in a helicopter when Killian told him to blow up the Stark mansion. Katherine had asked Eric if he wanted to sit up front he declined since that's where he sat during the attack. Katherine didn't want Eric and Happy to sit near each other so she and Eric sat in the back while Happy sat with the pilot.

They land on the roof of the Stark building Katherine sends Eric down to their floor while her and Happy go to Tony's floors. When they enter Pepper greets them. " Happy, I didn't know you were coming Tony will be happy to see you."

"Where is he?"

"That's the thing last night I was trying to get him to come to bed get more then at the most five minutes of sleep. I had got him out of the lab and we were heading up the stairs when he phone rang he said it was Bruce and made a beeline for the lab I haven't seen him since."

While Happy and Pepper catch up Katherine makes her way to the Lab. Upon entering she sees Tony hunched over at one of the many work benches asleep. Instead of waking him she decided to see what he is working on. Since he is asleep on his work she can't make out all of it but she can make out some calculations.

As she is leaving asks "Jarvis analysis on Tony is he ok?"

A British voice fills the halls as to not wake Tony. " Sleep does not come easy to him these last few weeks, rarely is he eating he goes days without bathing and the only vitamins he is getting are from the rays of sun through the sky light."

As Katherine is going through all the intent on Tony she comes to a conclusion she can kill two birds one stone but she'll need Jarvis to help. "Jarvis I need you to call shield and get through I'll handle the rest."

Shield let Jarvis through but when they heard Katherine's voice they hung up.

Xxx

Hours later The smell of pizza wakes Tony when he wonders into the kitchen he sees Pepper, Katherine and Happy plus Eric eating pizza. He charges at Eric and catches him off guard and punches him in the side of the head, the blow knocks Eric off his stool Katherine quickly gets in between them while Tony is yelling at him. " THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU WERE HER BODYGUARD YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER, THAT IS THE ONLY REASON YOU SURVIVED THE MANDARIN FIGHT!"

"Tony."

Eric gets up and stops Katherine for apologizing for him. " No it is my fault I couldn't protect her when Loki came or when shield took us. I want her back just as much, she is my friend she is the first person in a long time that has actually cared about me."

Xxx

Caroline is asleep when she feels someone gently rocking her shoulder." Wake up we have to go."

She turns over since she was facing the wall on a cot in her cell, it's Heimdall with a hood covering his face. " Heimdall thank god."

Heimdall puts a finger up to his mouth for her to be quiet and gives her a large cloak with a hood. He takes her hand and guides her out of the cell. When they get outside the castle he lets go of her hand but still urges her to follow him.

They get to the bifrost dome Caroline goes to take her cloak off when Heimdall stops her." Keep it on your going to need it. Now I'm sending you somewhere safe nobody will find you since nobody knows the full extent of this country. When you meet the king tell him Heimdall sent you."

Heimdall turns the sword and the rainbow bridge envelops Caroline.

Xxx

"Oh my god it's so cold."

Caroline pulling the cloak more around her quickly realizes she is on a mountain and craved into the mountain is the head of a gorilla. "Heimdall where did you send me?"

Coming out of the shadows of the mountain all she hears is barking then muscular men in leather and fur. They surround the shivering teen who can't back up much since she is on the side of a mountain.

They grabs her arms and drag her off into the head of an open mountain and sitting there in a room full of spears on the wall and a throne in front of a huge opening in the mountain is this big burly guy with a Leather outfit and fur going across his shoulders and on his forearms.

Caroline is pushed to the ground in front of this man. " Are you the king, you look like a king, Heimdall sent me does that ring any bells."

Everybody in the room starts barking at her including the man on the throne who is the loudest. When the barking subsides the throne man speaks. " You will not speak unless you are spoken too. I am leader M'Baku. I make the proclamations around here."

So far Caroline is hating wherever Heimdall sent her. She does not appreciate being dragged, shoved, barked at or told to shut up.

M'Baku looks down at Caroline then at two men behind her who are also also have fur on. "Take her to the cells."

The two men behind her pull Caroline up and start to drag her away, She's trying to dig her feet into the floor not working and getting away from them is useless their grip is really strong. " No no no I refuse to go back to another cell I just came from a cell."

Everyone is barking at her even the two men dragging her away. "Shut up. I could help you. Please give me a chance."

M'Baku raises his hand and the two men dragging her away stop an inch away from the doorway. He looks at the teen he's impressed nobody has ever tried to fight his men or told the entire room to shut up. " Take her to my quarters. "

Xxx

Caroline has been pacing around this big room decked out in fur. She is not happy about any of this the next time she sees Heimdall she's going to yell at him.

After what feels like forever the doors open and M'Baku enters and Caroline storms up to him "I don't know why you sent me here but I am not doing anything for you until you promise me I won't be killed or put in a cell."

M'Baku understands the girls angry he would be too if he was in her position. He doesn't know how to get her to calm down so instead he tries. "I'm going to sent you down the mountain. The king is there and you'll fit in better down there."

Caroline is taken a back by this and backs up not only is he being nice to her but is helping her.

M'Baku gives her a blanket and lets her sleep in his room on one of the chairs. He wakes her up minutes before the sun rises and gives her a fur cloak to go over her other cloak. She looks back at him. "Why are you being so nice here but yesterday when we met you barked at me and wanted to put me in a cell."

"I thought you were an outsider then you yelled and stood your ground showed fire in you."

Caroline smiles up at him he's much nicer then he appears. "For helping me can I hug you."

"No lets go."

M'Baku gives her directions to go down the mountain and find the city and look for a guy being guarded by women in armor.

Before she starts on her journey down the mountain she turns to him "Thank you M'Baku."

He nods at her.

Xxx

Caroline is wondering through the crowded city. People looking at her she because she sticks out, she goes up to a food stand. "Do you know where a guy being guarded by women are?"

She shakes her head no. Caroline continues walking down the streets, she is scared not only is she in a place where nobody knows her. She can't go home, and at any moment she will be taken back to her cell in Asgard she spent almost a month in that cell.

After what feels like hours of searching but was only twenty minutes she sees a group of women soldiers flanking a man in royal colors. She smiles and runs up to them, "Excuse me I need a word."

She is immediately is stopped and spears are pointed at her, she bends her arms up in front of her the big fur cloak slipping off her " I mean no harm, M'Baku sent me, can I speak to the king please?"

xxx

Caroline is pushed into a throne room this one is different then M'Baku's its open more chairs no spears and no mountains. The man sitting on the throne stands up and looks at the blonde girl. "Your an outsider how did you get through our borders?"

"Its a long story, short version Hiemdall sent me here I ended up in the mountains and M'Baku sent me down here."

"Hiemdall?"

Caroline sighs if she can not convince this king to let her stay she is screwed. She doesn't know where she is and she cant go home. "Yes Hiemdall he's an asgardian who sees all he told me to tell the king Heimdall sent you."

The king sits back in his throne and looks towards the others sitting on the council he built some of them shake their heads no. After a couple minutes he speaks " We don't let outsiders in but you don't look like you will do us any harm."

"Oh my god thank you so much, would it be impossible for my dad to come here and visit. Please we need to see each other."

"Who is your father?'

Caroline pushes a piece of hair behind her ear as she says "Tony Stark aka iron man. He wont cause anyone harm neither of us will we just want to be reunited if only for a little bit."

The king shakes his head yes and Caroline gets a huge smile on her face. "Thank you so much, you have no ideas how happy you have me or my father."

Xxx

Tony is in his workshop when his phone rings he answers it on the first ring. "Dad its me. If your not busy want to join me while I'm hiding out Wakanda."

Tony scrambles out of his lab almost tripping over a stool and knocking over another. "Jarvis prep the jet I'm going to Wakanda."

"Dad before you go can you bring me some clothes. I refuse to wear asgardian robes."

"Of course."

Tony knows of Wakanda back when he sold weapons. He's never been but he also knows that Steve's shield is made of metal from Wakanda.

After Tony gets off the phone he is racing around Stark tower, Pepper stops him in their bedroom furiously putting clothes in a bag. "Tony what is going on?"

"Caroline is in Wakanda and I'm going to see her. She doesn't know how long she is there for or how long I will be there for. If there is a way to bring her home I will take it."

Pepper knows that Tony and Caroline will do anything for each other. Caroline is Tony in girl form. When a Stark makes up their mind they set out to accomplish it doesn't matter if they don't sleep as long as they accomplish the goal.

As Tony is going to the helicopter Katherine stops him. "Tony really quick I need your help getting Eric into shield so we can get more information when Caroline comes to earth."

"What do I need to do?"

Katherine smiles Tony is more willing to help then she thought. When I'm reality it's Tony being preoccupied to notice it's for Eric. " Call shield they don't take our calls anymore."

"I will call Nick fury on the helicopter."

Katherine wraps her arms around Tony's neck "Thank you, Say hi to Caroline for us."

"Of course."

Xxx

Caroline is outside when the helicopter lands as soon as she sees her dad her knees collapse and falls to the ground crying she didn't know the next time she would see someone from her family. Tony rushes to his daughter and bends down and wraps his arms around her tears coming to his eyes too. Like his daughter he didn't know when he was going to see his daughter again.

" I'm going to have to put a tracker on you like you have one on my suits."

Caroline innocently looks up at her dad. " You found out about that."

Tony nods as wipes her tears and squeezes her so happy to not only be hugging his daughter but to be In the same place as her.

Xxx

Katherine is talking with Enzo when she gets another call it's from a unknown number. She answers and it's Nick Fury. She goes bolting though their floor looking for Eric who is not there but left a note saying he is in the avengers training room. She hurried down to the floor and puts Nick Fury on speaker phone.

"Tony Stark called me and told me that the continuous phone calls we have been getting are you trying to get a job at shield."

"Yes our bodyguard Eric has mastered being a bodyguard and wants a challenge so why not give him a shield job."

Nick Fury puts his pen down he was signing some stuff. "The same Eric that worked with the mandarin and tried to kill one of my avengers."

Katherine looks over at Eric who is in sweatpants no shirt and boxing gloves his fit physique on display she bites her lip as she says. "He's reformed working for us. There has been no murders since he started working for us. The only issue which is on your part was when you kidnapped us then Loki took Caroline. He could join the task force on finding Caroline."

"We don't have a task force on finding Caroline I did try to send word to Thor but he's off world."

"Eric could start a task force he's ex military so he's skilled and still extremis so he packs a punch."

Nick fury looks down at his hands then out the window to the skies of Washington DC. After a couple minutes he says " Fine have him at our DC offices in a couple days."

He hangs up and Katherine kisses Eric on the cheek.

Xxx

After Tony and Caroline are shown their rooms Caroline asks. "How's Katherine's, Enzo and Eric? Are you treating Eric with respect?"

"They are good, Katherine and Savin are at Stark tower and Enzo is taking care of Stark industries, I got Savin a job at Shield."

Carolines eyes widen she can not picture Eric Savin extremis former henchman turned bodyguard now an agent of shield. "I hope Ward or Sharon are not on a mission and will help Eric get used to shield life."

Xxx

A couple days later Eric drives himself and Katherine to Washington DC and they find Shield headquarters. Katherine hugs him Shes grown attached to Eric since they gave him an new life. "Remember Look for Grant Ward or Sharon Carter. Caroline knows them hell Sharon is practically family and Ward is one of her shield friends. Good luck and bring her home."

He gives her a kiss on the cheek as gets ready to go into the shield headquarters.

Xxx

Loki goes down to the cells to check on his prisoner and when he gets to Caroline's cell he notices it's empty.

**Author's Note:**

> The first two chapters go somewhat with the movies but after chapter 2 I deviate from the movies, there will be cameos from the other avengers and other marvel characters.


End file.
